Mika & Miku
by KonekoPanda-Hime
Summary: This is the story about Two African American/Japaneses twins name Mika and Miku. Being Hikaru and Kaoru's childhood friends they are very close...and i mean close. Rate M for future posting Just in case! R
1. The Meetings

Ouran High School Club Presents:

Mika & Miku

* * *

Me:Hello people of Fanfiction!I present to you the story of two African-American/Japanese Identical Twins,Mika & Miku.I got this Idea after watching ouran. R&R,but No mean comments please!x(

* * *

It was snowing at Ouran Elementary. Two 6 year-old Twin Boys were sitting on a bench,alone with empty eyes. Little did they know, that day would remain in memory forever.

"Hi.". A tiny voice said.

"Hello.". Another tiny voice said. The two boys looked Up to see two 5 year-old twin girls. The girls had mahogany skin, silk black hair , and amethyst eyes.

"Can we play with you?". The girls said together smiling in unison.

"You?who's you?". The boys asked dryly in unison.

"Hikaru and Kaoru of course!". One of the girls said. She, unlike her twin, had her hair down and wore the ouransnow coat with a purple scarf and purple gloves instead of pink.

"Is that ok?" The other girl said smiling and cocking her head to the ,unlike her twin,had her hair tied in a ponytail.

"We only play one game and that is which one is the Hikarugame." The two boys said dryly,with emotionless then spoke up again. "so which on is Hikaru?"

"I say you are Hikaru..." The girl with her hair out said as she pointed to the boy on the left .

" And You must be Kaoru." The other girl said .

"uh oh!". the boys exclaimed with smirks. " You got it wrong!"

"No,your lying." the girls said simply."If we were wrong how come your smirking!you usually look like your about to cry when someone guesses wrong".

The two twin boys were dumbfounded. They could hardly believe that these two girls had figured them out.

"We don't want you to be lonely."the girl with the purple scarf said. She extended her hand out a said. "I'm Mika Suzakama."

"and I am Miku Suzakama."The girl with the pink scarf said. Then both of them spoke up. "It's a Pleasure to meet you!"

the boys still looked at them, Their eyes no longer wide with shock,but full of hesitation.

"It's ok." Mika said with great big smile. "We don't bite."

"We just want to be friends with you."Miku said as both her and Mika took a step forward.

The boys still stared but the hesitation seemed to stop. They grabbed the hand of the girls, and next thing they knew they were being dragged away by the girls to play in a snow ball fight with only the four of them playing. It was set up like this:Mika and Hikaru V.S Miku and Kaoru. They played and had fun until the school dismissal bell rang. Yes, that was a day the Hikaru & Kaoru would never forget.

* * *

After school

* * *

"Tag you It Hikaru!" Mika said running away from the amber haired decided to pall tag somewhere in the Elementary School,since a buzzkill teacher had to spoil their snowball fight." Catch me if you can!". Mikacontinued running until she bumped into she looked up she saw a woman with short amber hair styled in a pixie cut and amber eyes full of mischief,joy,love,and kindness.

"Oh, I'm Sorry Dear." the Woman said as she picked up Mika and dusted her off. She looked at the uniform Mika was wearing. "Oh My i never seen this girls wearing the boys uniform.I see you like being an individual." the woman said. It was true. Mika and Miku wore the Ouran boys uniform only they wore boots and A green skirt instead of shorts and regular shoes. " I like it!It's so...so...So Marvoulus."

"Mom!". Hikaru and Kaoru said running a hugging the woman.

"Hikaru,Kaoru!". the woman said hugging them back. " I came here to take you out on a special evening!Mommy Fashion show was a big succes!"

"Mika,Miku." a woman Came in the hallway looking worriedly about. She had long silk black hair and amethyst Eyes. She looked as if she was 18,but she wasn't.

"Mom!".Mika and Miku said running and Hugging the woman by each side of her hips.

"Emi!" Hikaru and Kaoru'sMom exclaimed with shock then turned into joy as she ran over and tackled the woman down." Emi I missed you!I been to long!"

"Yeah,I Haven't seen you since Collage."The woman,Emi, said hugging the girl back while laying on the ground. "How's it been hanging Yuzuha."

"Oh I'm doing great darling! I've Just had a Big success in a fashion show in Italy." the other woman,Yuzuha, said still laying on Emi." And You."

"Well,I became the C.E.O of an Important Company,Became Partners with 15 other companies and Earned ¥100,000,000 from each company." Emisaid feeling very satisfied with her success in life.

"Excuss me Mrs. Suzakama and Mrs. Hitachiin, but can you save your Reunion for another time." a Teacher said with a frown and then pointed to a crowd of children about. " We have children about."

"Sorry about that..." Emi and Yuzuhasaid in unison. They got up together and left outside of school with the school. They were outside in the parking lot.

"Emi,remember when we were younger?" Yuzuhasaid Remembering Having fun with her childhood friend. they had know each other since they were 3 and had been the best of friends.

"Yeah..." Emi Said smiling and putting an arm over her bestie shoulder."Some good times those were."

"So,that means you remember the promise right?" Yuzuha said smirking joyously putting her arm over her bestie's shoulder .

"Hmmm..." Emi said thinking at the top of her came into cast a big smile and said: "Oh that Mika and Miku are apparently younger than Hikaru and Kaoru so i guess i have to accept."

"YAY!" Emi and Yuzuha said as they started clapping their hands together and Dancing.

"What going on?" Mika,Miku,Hikaru and Kaoru asked as a sweat drop appeared on all of their heads.

"I Tell You both later." Emi and Yuzuah said at the same time."

"Bye Em!" Yuzuah said leaving with her twins

"Bye Yu!" Emi said leaving with her soon as they got in the car,Mika and Miku gave her the look.

"What was that all about?" Mika and Miku asked with ,who was a very good mother, had a hard time explaining stuff like this to her kids.

"Um...Well, promised that My child would marry Her child."Emi said giving a nervous/embarrassing smile."In this case,You two will marry Hikaru & Kaoru."

"No way." Mika and Miku said Simple as they looked thourgh a book labled 'How to divorce a parent:the child's case.'.

"Um...Mika, Miku where'd you get that book?" Emi asked nervously then changed the subject."Well, I'm sorry Mika,Miku. Ok, here's a you can accept this proposal I won't buy the females uniform for you. That sound fair."

"Agreed." Mika and Miku said as they threw the book into an unknown area of the car. they hated the girls school uniform and wanted nothing to do with it. Mika and Miku seemed ok. They would rather marry a friend then a stranger.

* * *

August 30th

* * *

This day was a special day. Today was Mika and Miku 6th Birthday. Hikaru and Kaoru were for sure there along with two other girls by the names of Nyoko (or simply Yoko) and Sam.

"Have Birthday Mika and Miku!" All started singing the happy birthday song and It was pure merriment until...

"Ahhhhhh!A SPIDER!"Yoko screamed. She was truely terrified of spiders. As soon as they heard Her scream, Mika and Sam sprung into action squishing the spider on both sides with their shoes.

"Did I mention I'm allergic to bugs." Sam said smirking while adjusting her glasses and putting her shoe back on.

"Yeah,I heard you mention that before." Mika said smiling,patting Sam on the back. Now Sam being Allegric to bugs was no joke!Any bug bite she would get could be fatal.

"Ok,Mika,Miku time to open presents." Emi said pointing towards a table filled with Yoko,they both had gotten Pastel Paints,From Sam they had gotten A CD Of their favorite band,T.a.T.u. They still had to open one more present each. Mika's box was purple with a lilac ribbion. Miku's box was deep pink with a light pink ribbion. When the twin girls opened the boxes there were golden lockets They opened it,music began to their names were incraved.

"Awwww!There so beautiful."Yoko said admiring the fine piece of wasn't really much of an jewelry person,but she couldn't help but admire it.

"Thank you Hikaru." Mika said as she kissed Hikaru on the cheek.

"Thank-you Kaoru." Miku said doing the same action as Mika only with Kaoru.

"Y...Y...Your welcome." Hikaru and Kaoru stuttered.

"I'll wear everyday!" Mika exclaimed putting her locket on.

"Me too!" Miku also exclaimed putting her locket on.

"Mika,Miku you shouldn't really wear it _everyday._" Sam said looking at the lockets.

"But we want too!" Mika & Miku protested.

"Fine,Whatever."Sam said enjoying a piece of cake. She looked on and watched Mika tackle Hikaru and thought to herself."_He must of said something stupid...Oh well,his fault."_

"Uncle! Uncle" Hikaru gasped while being held in a headlock. He had said that Mika wasn't really _feminine_ and started putting moves on Yoko saying stuff like _"Yoko is so girlish. "_ or_ " I like how she likes to dress in dresses."_

"Then You'll apologize,Right?" Mika said getting her grasp on him tighter."**RIGHT!"**

"Yeah,Yeah!" Hikaru said gasping for air " I'm sorry!"

"Good!you better be." Mika said in triumph.

"Mika,I don't ever think i'll be able to forget you." Hikaru said in both a flattering way and an unflattering way.

That was True Mika and Miku were so unforgettable that Hikaru and Kaoru would always keep them in mind. They played happily together and went on Journeys. They were, in fact, unforgetable.

* * *

Somewhere in a dojo...

* * *

"Hi,Hi,Hi,Hi,Hi!" An 8 year-old Mika repeated as she kicked and Hit the Practicing dummy. She then spin kicked the dummy breaking it in two.

"Mika!" A short 13 year-old boy with brown honey colored eyes and blond hair Exclaimed. He had a serious exspression on his face. "Nice work!But please refrain from destroying the equitment."

"Yes Hunny-san." Mika said in a serious tone,but a smile appeared as she bowed.

"Mika,I've told you either call me Mitsukuni or Haninozuka-san." Hunny said looking more serious then ever.

"Aww,but it's fun." Mika said smiling. it mad Hunny wonder how such a serious fighter could be so childish. "I think you should lighten up a bight. To much stress can kill you."

"And what's so stressful about being serious?" Hunny asked curiously.

"A lot of things Hunny-san" Mika said as she hugged Hunny. "A lot of things."

Mika and Miku truly cared for Hunny but only as a Big sisters would for their little brother. They worried about him the whole time,because They knew... he wasn't happy.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"mm." A tall 13 year-old stoic Boy nodded as a sign for Miku to strike.

"Yaaaaaaagggghhhhh!" Miku,who was now 8, exclaimed as she striked the boy with a kendo sword. She did it. She had one the match.

"Damn! I can't believe I lost to a girl." The boy exclaimed angerliy throwing his helemt to the ground.

"Hey don't be a poor sport!" Miku snapped at the boy.

The boy went off grumbling to somewhere unknown. Miku then went And changed into her normal clothes: A pink babydoll with black shorts with white tennis shoes. Mori,as a big brother figure, was going to walk her home.

"Hey big brother?" Miku asked looking straight ahead..

"Mm" Mori said as he looked at Miku.

"Did I do good in the match?" Miku asked looking up at Mori.

"Mm" Mori said Rubbing Miku's head in a sign of approval.

Miku smiled and hugged Mori. He truly was a great big brother to her and Mika.

* * *

Somewhere in France

* * *

11 year-olds Mika & Miku had Been vacationing in France while 12 year-olds were Vacationing in India. Mika&Miku had written,texted,called,telegramed,emailed, and sent skyline airplanes to keep in contact with their bethrothals. They were playing around in garden when all of sudden they heard this beautiful sound. Mika,who was the most enchanted with the song,followed The sound of grace. She came to an open window and came to see A boy who looked to be at 13 years old with blond hair playing the Piano. Mika watched in amazement. She had never heard anything so soothing as this. Then when the Music stopped The boy looked up and His and Mika eyes met. Mika quickly ducked in hopes that the boy may have thought he was seeing things.

"Ahhh,I see I have an unexpected audience." The boy said showing his bright indigo eyes. " It's ok, you can listen."

"I don't want to listen." Mika said looking up at the boy. "I want you to teach me."

"Teach you?" The boy said then smiled and said "Ok,I will teach you all you need to know about the one condition."

"What?" Mika asked standing up to face the boy."If it one of Those S&M conditions,then you can just forget it!"

"S&M?" The blond asked again looking puzzled. "What's S&M?"

"You don't know what S&M is?" Mika said shocked. She then Whispered what S&M was in the blonde boys ear.

"Ahhh! No!" The blonde exclaimed shocked and in a comedic way started to shake his head in a no motion. "I would never do that to a lady, especially to one as young as yourself. Who on earth would ever something like that?"

"A lot of people, A lot." Mika said looking up at the boy. "So what's the conditon then?"

"The condition is that you have to follow my instructions ." said the blond pulling Mika up through the window." And you can tell no one,I taught you ok."

"Ok,but why can't I tell people that you taught me how to play the piano." Mika asked sitting on the window still.

"Because if you do,I'll turn into dust." The boy explained smiling jokingly."Now,let's begin."

"Ok..." Mika said following the boy to the piano." My name's Mika by the way."

"and I am René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine." The boy said." But,you call me Tamaki."

* * *

A few days later

* * *

"That was good Mika. I see your a very fast learner." Tamaki said clapping along with Miku. Miku had Followed Mika to Tamaki's house the day before,so Miku was in on the secret too. "Now try Mozart's Meoldy."

"Alright." Mika said playing the Piano as instructed. She became a real pro at the piano with only a few day of training.

"Mika,I never knew you could be so dedicated to learning something." Miku said looking at all the music sheets Mika had played.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mika asked raising an eyebrow while concentrating on the Music she was playing.

"Nothing really." Miku said reading a music sheet for the violin. "Just that you never been this dedicated to learning something before."

but Mika paid no mind to Miku's respone. She contiued to play . She felt a delightful feelng thourgh her fingers. She ceased playing as to show that she was finished.

"Bravo Mika!" Tamaki said clapping happily. "I think I taught you too much though."

"Why Big Bro ?" Mika asked looking counfused. She had gotten used to Tamaki's overprotecting behavior and decided to call him Big bro. "You know 456 songs,we only went over 23."

"Because,Mika." Tamaki said putting a finger to Mika's forehead. " You might be a better piano player than me."

"Better than you?" Mika laughed. "Never!"

"I don't know." Tamaki said smiling. "It might happen."

Then all of a sudden Mika heard a cellphone go answered it and began to speak.

"Hello?" Mika said into the phone. "Yeah, yeah,yeah, ok, bye Mom." Mika then hung up the phone and looked over at Tamaki."We have to go,Were going back home."

"Home?" Tamaki said quite puzzled.

"To Japan." Mika and Miku said. They then hugged Tamaki reassuring him. "But don't be sad we know we'll see you in the future."

"And I'll practice more and harder for my Big Bro!" Mika said pumping her fist in the air. "We promise we'll see you again."

"Bye!" both Mika and Miku said as they climbed out the window.

"Bye..." Tamaki said,instead of crying he was smiling. He felt great. He had all those mermories to keep with him and it made him feel happy. He would never be able to forget Mika and Miku.

* * *

Suzakama's house hold.

* * *

"Hmmmm..." Hikaru,now 13, was staring at Mika's chest sitting down on the couch in the Family room of Mika's House. Miku and Kaoru were over at Hikaru and Kaoru's house. So it was Juts the two of them,Beside Mika's other family members, there at her house.

"Take a picture Hikaru,it'll last longer." Mika,now 12, said as she snapped Hikaru out of his trance.

"I'm sorry Mika." Hikaru said Moving behind Mika and groping her."But your still a little...Flat chested."

"Hikaruuuuuu!" Mika said about to attack him,but then stopped at what she had heard him say.

"Good!That way I don't have to share your attention with anyone." Hikaru said moving his groping to a plan hug.

"Don't worry Hikaru if I'll never leave you." Mika said returning that hug then tightening her grasp on him."But if you ever make fun of my chest I'll kill you!"

"Ok." Hikaru said trying to get out of Mika's death hold.

"You know Hikaru you get jealous very easily." Mika said decreasing her grasp on Hikaru. " I like it. It makes me feel like you care."

"Well, Mika your flat chested ways might end because when you become 13 you'll have either a D cup or C cup." A girl said calmly walking into the family room. She looked like Mika and Miku except she had one green eye and one purple eye. She had long Silk Black hair tied at the end it with a white ribbon. She looked to be about 14 or 15. If she had experienced it at age 13 then she must be correct. She looked like she was a size D cup.

"Miki!" Mika exclaimed.

"Sorry but it's true!" Miki said in stoic way. Her phone went off and she answered it."Hello? Oh,Hi Akira. Um,Sure I'll there in a few. Bye." Miki said as she closed her phone. She had been in an Arranged Marriage with Akira Ootori,Kyouya's second eldest brother. At first they couldn't stand the sight of each other,but as time wore on They came to Actually like and respect each other to the point were now they're just going on dates. Mika decreed that she was a traitor for doing this,but Miki explained it was to make their parents happy. Mika was upset with this, because she felt Akira was trying to steal Miki away from her,and That Miki didn't care about her anymore.

"Miki,what ever happened to us?" Mika asked. "We used to be so close and now..."

"I got older,and took on more responsibilities,Mika." Miki replied putting a white sweater over her black shirt. "You'll understand one day Mika." and with that she left.

Mika just watched as her sister left, then ran burring her face into Hikaru's chest. Hikaru ,feeling helpless in the situation, could only stroke her back. It started to rain outside. Mika quickly ran outside and looked up. She let the raindrops cover her face hiding all evidence of Sorrow or tears. Hikaru quickly followed her outside. Even though it was raining,he noticed the tears dripping down her face and felt sadden by this. Hikaru then went up and Kissed Mika on the lips. Mika in a state of saddness let the kiss happen. She needed to feel loved, and be loved. They quickly seperated and looked at each other.

"I'm s-" Hikaru started to apologize only to be stopped by Mika fingure sticking to his mouth.

"It's ok." Mika said, removing the fingure from his mouth. "Let's pretend it just didn't happen. Deal?"

"Deal!" Hikaru said Going back into the house with Mika.

After that they decided to Watch a movie and pigout on snack. They later feel asleep on the off to dreamland where both would share the same dream...To be friends forever.

* * *

Ok,I know it probally sucks and stuff like that,but please cut me some slack. Again R&R and Thanks for reading


	2. I don't know what to name this chapter

Author: Hi ! I added a new chapter to this and i hope you'll like this better than Last the last chapter. I'm really thankful for the readers who read this and gave me courage to write more. Thank you *u*! Sorry this one took to long. It was really hard to write with my folks around and got a case of writers block! remember R&R!

* * *

7:00 in the morning,at the Suzakama house.

* * *

_"*bzzzzz!*"_Mika's alarm clock went slammed her hand on it and went off to the bathroom to take a shower. Mika,still, Looked into the Mirror before getting undress. She noticed something peculiar about herself. It wasn't her hair or her eyes. It was her body. She had gotten curves! Curves! She looked at her breast. they were not A's anymore,They were C's. She didn't know whether to be excited or upset with this. She had a Big bust and A good set of hips but a very thin waist.

"MIKU!MIKI!MOM!" Mikascreamed through out the house running in the hall way. "MIDORI!AOI!"

"What? What? " Emi asked examining Mika. "Are you hurt?"

"No!" Mika exclaimed. She then rubbed her own hands down her own body. "I've Got Curves!"

"What's all the noise about." Miku came down stairs wearing a pink nightgown.

"Miku,You might have them too!" Mika exclaimed lifting Miku's night gown up revealing two perfect C's cups and good hips,but also a very thin waist and her pink lace panties.

"AHHH!MIKA" Mikuscreamed grabbing the hem of the night gown and Pulling it down.

"Told you it be like that when you were 13." Miki,now , said rubbing her eyes as she came down stairs.

"What's going on?" Midori and Aoi asked. They also looked alot like Mika & Miku,except Midori had green eyes and Short hair and Aoi had Blue eyes and Long Hair. They took one look at their older sisters.

"WHOA!" Midori exclaimed looking at her sisters' new bodies. "What Surgery did you have last night."

"We didn't have any surgery!" Mika said. "It just happened!"

"What are we going to do though?" Miku asked putting a hand on her face. "People will think we **did** have surgery."

"It could be worse." Aoi said quietly. "People could think that you two aren't virgins anymore."

"Oh Shit! not that!" Mika exclaimed waving her hands in panic. "Miki,what did you do in our situation?"

"I just ignored people,except for my friends." Miki said fixing herself some cereal. "The really didn't care."

"Well,Mika,Miku I would love to help you with this dilemma." Emi said grabbing a Bagel and grabbing her brief case. " But, I have to go to an very Important meeting to go to. see you all at, 9:00 tonight. Bye. "

"Bye." Mika and all her sisters said as their Mother left.

"You know, we could just buy smaller bras." Miku said fixing herself a cup of coffee. "That way it won't seem awkward when we go to school tomorrow."

"That's actually a good idea! No will know." Mikaexclaimed runningup the stairs to find a baggy sweat shirt. There was no way in hell that she walk in public with her breast looking like this. She had seen countless of guys Staring at her Miki'sChest and wanted to avoid that exact situation. She slipped on a grey sweat shirt and some blue jeans. She walked down stairs to the front door and when she opened the door she came face to face with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Uh...what's with the sweat shirt?" Hikaru and Kaoru,now 13, asked curiously eyeing Mika's choice of outit.

"Mika who's at the door?" Miku asked coming into view of the twins.

"WHOA!" The twins exclaimed as They saw Miku's new body structure.

"That was my exact reaction!" Midori yelled from the kicthen

"Shhh!" Mikahushed Both Hikaru,Kaoru,and Midori. "You wake Hideki." Hideki was Miki,Mika, and Miku's Little brother and Midori and Aoi's older Fraternal triplet brother. He looked a lot like their Mom except he had Brown eye instead of purple.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hikaru asked eyeing both Mika and Miku.

"Yeah,last time we saw you guys,you looked like elementry scholars!" Kaoru exclaimed quietly.

"Hikaru,Kaoru." Mikasaid grabbingthe hem of her sweat shirt and Miku's nightgown.

"Yeah?" Hikaru and Kaoru quizzically asked still gawking at Miku(and Mika's) Body.

"I'm sorry." Mika said as she lifted both her sweatshirt and Miku's nightgown to reveal their breast.

Hikaru and Kaoru's face grew bright red and their noses began to bleed and everything started to overwhelm them until they final gave bothcollapsed on the ground.

"Mika!What the Hell!" Miku exclaimed pulling her nightgown down again and checking on Kaoru.

"I'm sorry!" Mika said picking up Hikaru and slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Just help me put them back into the car,ok."

So Mika and Miku carried the boys back to their limo.

"Can you drive them around to make it seem like they been sleeping on the ride here?" Mikaasked looking at the driver. The driver,beinga girl and understanding the problem,nodded her head and drove had came outside wearing a baggy tan sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"Ok,I got the money for the bras and tee-shirts." Miku figured that the limo driver might take an hour so they had an hour to get the supplies they needed.

"Excuse me,Misses?" One of there maids,Gina,called running out to the two twin girls. She then bowed and spoke. "Would you like To take the limo or Your other transport."

"Other transport." Mika and Miku said heading over to their garage and pulling out motorcycles. Mika's motorcycle was Purple with little shades of lilac,blue, and sliver. Miku's motorcycle was pink with shades of hot pink,gold, and orange. They really didn't like using limos and other stuff like that. As they hopped on their rides Mika and Miku turned towards their maids and said: "Thanks though."

___

* * *

_

Meanwhile

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were laying their limo sleeping and dreaming dreams about what they had seen.

* * *

~Hikaru's dream~

***WARNING!*These dreams cotain some hints of lemon. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

_"Where the hell am I?" Hikaru questioned looking around. He looked around himself and found he was sitting in a chair in a school principal type office. He was wearinga black suit witha light blue shirt underneath._

_"Chairman." a familiar,yet unusual voice purred. He turned to see Mika in what appeared to be a doorway wearing a public school uniform,only the top was more like a midrif top and the skirt was shorter than any skirt. Her hair was still in the Hime style cut that was parted to the right. Her outfit reflected well with her new formed body. Hikaru knew this was a dream,because Mikawould never wear something like that. Mika took a step forewardand spoke striking a cutesy pose. "I'm sawwy,I've been a bad guwl."_

_"Mika?" Hikaru exclaimed gawking at the appearance of Mika. He decided to play along. Maybe if he did do that then the dream would be over and done with. "Ok, what did you do?"_

_"Well..." Mikasaid shuffling her feet and pressing her fingures together. She was blushing heavily and looked away from Hikaru. "I've been playing with myself."_

_"What?" Hikaru exclaimed shocked at what Mika said. Why had was she doing stuff like that! Why was he even dreaming like this! Oh,Yeah! BECAUSE MIKA FLASHED HIM!_

_"I'm sorry Chairman. I just can't help it." Mika said putting her hands on her skirt. "It's just that...Everytime I see you I touch myself in hopes that one day you will touch me!"_

_"..." Hikaruopened his eyes in wide in shock. Yep, he definitely was dreaming. Those were words that would never come out of Mika's mouth._

_"Please Chairman." Mika said pullingdown her skirt to reveal nothing under her skirt . She then walked over to Hikaru taking off her top showing off her new developed breast. "Please take me."_

_"What?" Hikaru exclaimed staring at Mika's uncovered body. Mika came over to him and grabbed at his Pants and pulled down his zipper._

_"Mika!No!" Hikaru exclaimed pushing Mika away from held her away from him._

_"Please Hikaru, let me do this." Mika said putting her hands in a pray-like clasp. Hikaru's grip slowly loosened,but then tighten._

_"Mika, I said no!" Hikaru exclaimed, holdingher away from him. She managed to break out of his grip and go on her knees . She pulled down his pants and his boxers to reveal his erected member. She opened her mouth and was about to..._

"MIKA STOP!" Hikaruscreamed wakingup. He now felt like a perverted teenager. Naturally he would've said this was a normal thing,but he felt it was not normal to dream about your bestfriendin that way. He put his hand in his palms and pretended like nothing happened. For all he knew...Mika probably didn't flash him. It probably was a dream as well.

* * *

_~Kaoru's dream~_

_Kaoru was somewhere near the ocean for he could hear the sound of waves crashing against land. He turned towards ocean view and looked about._

_"Kaoru." a voice called out. Kaoru turned around to see the source of the voice. It was Miku,who was wearing a very provocative bikini. It was black trimmed with pink lace. Her bikini top looked more like a bra than a normal bikini top. Her hair was still styled the same as Mika's,only tied up with a black and pink ribbon and parted her to the left. She put her hands behind her back and bent forward exposing a little bit of her cleavage. "Can we buy some ice cream?"_

_"Uh..yeah,sure." Kaoru said staring at Miku'sappearance. He started to walk off with Miku squeezing his arm against her chest. This resulted in a faint blush from Kaoru. It was...weird. Kaoru started to wonder why Mika and Hikaru was not here with them. They weren't alone though. The beach was a crowded place filled with noises of chatter and and joyous laughter. Once they reached the ice cream hut, Miku quickly pointed to vanilla ice cream. _

_"I want this one." Mikusaid pointing to the vanilla ice cream and turning her head towards Kaoru._

_"Ok,one vanilla please." Kaoru said to the man working at the ice cream hut._

_"Ok, one vanilla ice cream cone for the cutie coming right up!" The man exclaimed cheerfully fixing Miku's ice cream cone. He handed Miku the ice cream cone. "That's be 100 yen."_

_"Thanks." Kaoru said paying the man, then walking off._

_"Mmmm,this is good." Miku said licking on her ice cream cone suggestively as they walked to some place in the middle of the crowded beach. As they sat Miku continued to lick the ice cream cone as Kaoru watched. She then handed Kaoru some of the ice cream cone. "You want some, Kaoru?"_

_"No thanks,Miku." Kaoru said handing the ice cream back to Miku. This resulted in a drop of ice cream dripping on his chest. He got up to go get some napkins,but Miku stopped him._

_"Please,allow me." Miku said licking the ice cream off of Kaoruchest. She then kissed that same spot and continued to kiss his chest,getting lower and lower with each kiss. She kissed somewhere below his navel, but somewhere above a certain area. She reached that area and was about to pull his trunks down when Kaoru stopped her._

_"M-Miku! We should stop!" Kaoruexclaimed holding onto his trunks while blushing. "We shouldn't do this with other people around."_

_"Relax,Kaoru..." Mikusaid removing Kaoru's hand from his trunks. "No one here."_

_And just like Miku said,no one was there. They were all gone,even the ice cream hut. It was just the two of them there. Miku then began to pull Kaoru's trunk down,until she saw what she was lookingfor. She then opened her mouth and began to work her magic on the member. She started slowly getting faster and faster with every minute. Kaorufelt conflicted. He didn't know whether to stop her or let her continue. It was bringing him pleasure,but guilt. To him,her mouth was like a water slide that you wanted slide on all day. After what seemed like half an hour, Kaoru clenched his eyes closed and exclaimed. "Miku! Stop I'm going to-_

* * *

~Dream end~

* * *

Kaoru had woken up Wide eyed. He knew what had happened. He had an emission. Luckily it hadn't soaked through his pants. He'd be in big trouble if it did. He looked around himself and He indeed was inside the limo,not at a beach. He looked over at his brother who happened to also be awake.

"How long have we been driving?" Kaoru asked stretching out his arms.

"I don't know,but I feel like it's been for 2 hours." Hikarusaid looking over at his twin,his head still restingin his head. He pulled out his i-pod and started to enjoy the music. Funny thing, The song he was listeningto was one of the favorites of his and Mika's. **_The world is Mine_**by Kaito Shion . He didn't understand why he liked the song, Neither did Mika,but both seemed to like the song.

"Well,I call them just so we don't seem like unexpected visitors." Kaoru said pulling out his cellphone to call Miku.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

_"*Ring*" _Miku's cellphone went off as soon as she pulled up to the store. She picked it up and answered her phone. "Hello?"

_"*Hey,Miku*."_Kaoru said on the other end of the phone. _"*I just wanted to let you know,well be coming over in about 10 minutes. see you then. Bye.*"_

"Bye,Kaoru." Mikusaid closing her phone suit. She felt happy being able to deceive them,but she knew she would guilty about it later. They managed to change into their bras and new shirts. Mika now wore a purple camisole under a black off shoulder sweater, Miku wore a pink camisole under a white off shoulder sweater. They went inside to wait for their guest.

* * *

10 minutes later

* * *

"Man this sucks." Hikaru said laying his head down on Mika's lap. He,like his brother, surprised when he saw Mika and Miku with there now Bcup appearance, but even more surpised to hear Mika and Mikuwould not be attending Ouran Middle school with them. "So your not going to Ouran this year?"

"Yeah,we're going to be going to Himawari middle school this year." Mika said playing with the strands of Hikaru's short hair. Hikaru then grabbed hold of her hand and held it to his lips. Mikathen smiled and kissed Hikaru on the forehead. "Don't worry Hikaru,I won't forget you."

"You better not." Hikaru said letting go of her hand looking up at Mika with his devil stare. Mika called this a devil stare after watching about movie a guy,who was a very handsomedevil, who would use that stare to seduce a woman into staying with him to become his soul companion. It kind of worked on Mika. She never really could leave Hikaru's side if they were anywhere without Miku. He closed his eyes. He didn't mind Mika going to another school that much,what he did mind was Mikaprobably getting a boyfriend. He didn't understand why,but for some reason he wanted to keep Mika all to himself. He wanted no boy,not even Kaoru, to get friendly with her in anyway. Whether it was just a simple kiss on the cheek or a hug,Hikaru wasn't going to settle for it _**AT ALL! **_He then reached his hand up a started to caress her cheek.

"Oh,look!" Midori,One of Mika's younger siblings,exclaimed walking into the room. "Two love birds!"

"Midori,me and Hikaru aren't like that!" Mikaexclaimed loudly,causing Hikarutobecome startled by her reaction and almost fall on the floor. "You know me and Hikaru are only bestfriends."

It was true. In Mika and Hikaru's mind they were only best friends,but to others, they were more. They had the behavior of a couple, The only difference was they didn't kiss...well not on purpose,anyway. They had 5 accidental kisses this year and 20 accidental kisses total,and still agreed that they were bestfriends even though they enjoyed those kisses.

"Yeah." Hikarusaid continuing to rest his head on Mika's lap. "Were just friends."

"Whatever. I leave you two alone to have some fun." Midori said walking out the room.

"Are you goingto go call your boyfriend,Chika?" Mika exclaimed at Midori with a smirk on her face.

"He is _**NOT **_my boyfriend!" Midoriyelled from outside of the room. She was currently dating Yasuchika, Hunny's little brother. " He's my husband!"

"Did she really Marry him?" Hikaru asked Mika. "Isn't she only 11?"

"No Hikaru,She 24 and they had their wedding on the moon." Mika said sarcastically. "Of course She didn't marry him and is still 11."

"No need to be harsh,love." Hikaru said wiha flirtatious patting Mika on the cheek. Love was one of the many nicknames that they used for each other. "Just asking."

"Whatever Hikari." Mikasaid stroking his forehead. Hikari was a name used by Mika to show either affection, annoyance, or both for Hikaru. She then realized two people were missing. " Where Miku and Kaoru?"

"I don't know." Hikarusaid getting his head off Mika'slap,sittingstraight up. He wrapped his arms around Mika, and pressed his forehead against her's going back to his devil stare. "But Mika,remember what you said..."

"Hikaru...,I promise." Mikasaid hugging Hikaruthen breakingout of the embrace they were in. "I'll never forget .let's go find Miku and Kaoru."

"Yeah." Hikarusaid gettingup to go search the house for his sibling.

They searched the house until they found them in the Music room. Mikuhad been practicing the violin while Kaoru watched. Miku had said it was her way of sayingsorry for not attending Ouran this year. They decided to head down stares and watch a movie on the T.V.

"Hey Mika,Miku?" Hikaru and Kaoruasked looking through Mika and Miku's movie selection. Surprisingly mostly all of them were horror movies.

"Yeah." Mika and Miku responded,while fixing snacks and drinks. They set the food and drinks down on their coffee table and looked at the boys.

"What does your-" Hikaru said,putting down a movie.

"School uniform-" Kaoru interjected,

"Look like?" Both Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"Our school uniform? Oh,we got those yesterday." Mikaexclaimed quickly running up the stairs to Miku'sand her room. She then tripped on her pants leg and fell tumbling down the landed with a very loud thud.

"MIKA!" Hiakru,Kaoru,and Miku shouted as they rushed by her side.

"Are you ok?" Hikaru asked inspecting Mika.

"I'm ok,I'm just being clumsy Mika again." Mika said with a smile. She got up and dusted herself off. She was like this when ever somethinglike this would happen. When she and Hikaru were 7,Hikaru wanted an apple form a tree. It was the highest apple their and he couldn't reach it. Mika,who is very adapt at climbing, climbed up to get the apple for Hikaru. She managed to grab the apple but slipped off a branch. She ended up falling 8 feet from the tree,breaking her arm and leg. When Hikaru rushed towards her side to make sure she ok,She just smiled and apologized to him. She had said she was being 'clumsy'.

"That girl..." Hikaruwhispered to himself looking up the stairs.

"Here it is!" Mika said returning downstairs. In her Hand was...A public school uniform.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Hikaruscreamed out stumbling backwards. _"My dream came back to haunt me!"_

"Hikaru!Are you ok?" Mikaexclaimed droppingthesailor uniform on the ground and running towards Hikaru.

"Nothing,I just realized something..." Hikarusaid,gettingup and looking at Mika's school uniform.

"And what is that?" Mikaasked smilingwhile raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing..." Hikaru said smirking. He then cupped Mika's cheek. " That you'll be working in fan service now."

"HIKARU!" Mika exclaimed blushing furiously. She pinched both his cheeks and began to strech them out. "GRRRR!YOU NO GOOD PERVERT!"

"Owww!" Hikaru gurggled out. "That really Hurts!"

"Here we go again..." Miku and Kaoru signed out. They knew this was goingto be both an every hour thing. And it was,Until Hikaru and Kaoru went home.

* * *

The next day...somewhere near apartment complex

* * *

"Hey Haruhi!" Mika,still 13, yelled out with a hand on her hip,while holding her schoolbag. "Ya ready?"

"Yeah,Coming." A 13-yearold petite brunette with big brown eyes said. She walked down the stairs of the complex to Meet the two twin girls. " I don't get why you guys have to come walk me to school."

"We have to walk you to school,because you're our cousin." Miku,also 13, said placing her hands behind her back,she then winked at Haruhi. " And one our favorites at that."

"Now let's go!" Mika exclaimed excitedly pointing a finger towards the direction of the school.

Haruhi just smiled,rolling her eyes following her cousins to school. No doubt this school year was going to be fun.

* * *

Near the end of the school year.

* * *

"Hey,Haruhi." Mika said playing with her pencil,while sitting in her desk.

"What?" Haruhiasked,not takinghereyes off the book she was reading.

"Have you ever heard of Ouran Academy?" Miku asked,looking out the window,sitting in a desk in front of Mika. It had been raining outside.

"That private school for Rich people?" Haruhiaskedstill not taking her eyes off of the book.

"Yeah." Mika answered,throwing the pencil up at the ceiling.

"What about it?" Haruhiaskedagain, flipping the page of the book.

"You should apply for a scholarship." Mikusaid,looking towards Haruhi smiling.

"Yeah,With your brains it shouldn't be too hard." Mika said going in front of Haruhidesk. "And if you go,you can come closer to becoming a lawyer. The best lawyers graduated from Ouran,and I think it would help you with that goal."

Haruhi setdown her book,and stared at her cousins wide-eyed. She then smiled. "Ok,I'll apply for it after middle school."

"YES!" Mika and Miku said jumpingup and down,raising and loweringtheir arms. It was filled with a joyous atmosphere,until...

**_"*Crash*" _**Thunder cracked outside. Haruhiquickly ducked down underneath her desk,plugging her ears and clenching her eyes closed. Mika quickly got out her ipod and gave it to Haruhi.

"Haruhi,Listen to this." Mika said handing her ipod to Haruhi. Haruhidid as she was instructed,grabbing the ipod from the hand of her cousin and puttingthe headphones in her ears. Both Mika and Miku crouched underneath her desk and hugged her.

"It going to be ok,Haruhi." Mika and Miku said,trying to ease Haruhi's fear.

It had been a few hours since the storm began and it still didn't stop. when it did finally stop,it was dark outside.

"I guess we'll have to drive home now." Mikasaid digging through her school bag. She pulled out a purple cellphone,then her face went blank. "Oh. My. God."

"What?" both Haruhi and Mikuasked,looking concerned.

"I have 205 missed calls !" Mika exclaimed nervously showing Miku. "5 from Hikaru,85 from Dad,and 125 from Mom!"

"What the hell!" Mikuexclaimed looking at the phone. Normally if Mika and Miku had called their parents to say they would be home at a certain time,Their parents would be ok with it,no question asked,but if they didn't call...

_"*MIKA & MIKU SUZAKAMA!" _A helicopter called out,it headlights blinding Mika,Miku,and Haruhi. _"*ARE YOU IN THERE!*"_

_"*MIKA,MIKU!*" _Emi,screamed out,crying frantically in a comedic way. _"*IT'S MOM!I'M SORRY IF I DID ANYTHING WRONG!PLEASE DON'T RUN AWAY FROM HOME!I PROMISE WHATEVER I DID WRONG,I-I'LL CHANGE IT! PLEASE JUST COME HOME*."_

Mika and Miku quickly walked over tothe window and yelled out. "MOM!WE DIDN'T RUN AWAY FROM HOME!A THUNDER STORM HAPPEND AND WE HAD TO STAY HERE UNTIL THE STORM WAS OVER!WE LOVE YOU,DAD,MIKI,HIDEKI,MIDORI,AOI,A-KO,B-KO,AND C-KO! WE WOULD NEVER RUN AWAY! IN FACT,WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO GO HOME!"

"Hi Aunt Emi." Haruhigreeted waving a hand at her Aunt. Her Aunt was the twin sister of Haruhi's Mom,thus making Mika and Miku are Haruhi's cousins.

_"*Oh,Hi Haruhi!*" _Emi greeted back._"*Why didn't you just tell me Haruhi was with you. You need to be home by 2:30. Bye!"_

And with that Emi took inthehelicopter,leaving Mika,Miku,and Haruhi with sweat drops on their forehead. Haruhi then gathered up her things to put in her school bag.

"Is it ok to be wasting money like that?" Haruhi asked Mika and Miku. "I mean,how much did that helicopter cost?"

"Probally around 500,000,00¥." Mika said picking up her bag,and walking out of the classroom. "Even though I do agree that is a waste of money... My mom will probably gain it back. Hey,Haruhi why don't you spend the night at our place."

"Sure." Haruhi said walkingout of the classroom,she then realized something. "Wait,how are we going to get out?"

"Don't worry." Mikusaid patting Haruhi on the back.

"We have a key." Mikasaid taking a key out from her bag.

"How'd you get that?" Haruhi asked eyeing the key.

"Oh,we stole it from the janitor while he was trying to peak in the girls locker room." Mika said coming to the door of the school enterance and unlocking the door.

"Wow...I had a feeling he was doing that." Haruhi said walking outside with twins. She was tired and didn't really want to walk home,especially this late at night. "Do you really Think...That Icould apply for a scholarship to Ouran?"

"Of course!" Mika exclaimed,turning to look at Haruhi. "Haruhi Your a Lethal B.B."

"B.B?" Haruhi asked with a puzzled look.

"Brains and Beauty." Miku said in response.

"And don't worry,if any spoiled bitch even so far breathes in your direction..." Mika said triumphantly,then gaining a cold stare and a thearting voice. "They'll be dealing with some one more worse then yakuza."

"Now let's go home and Eat." Mikusaid rubbing her stomach. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Yeah,me too." Mika said grabbing both Miku and Haruhi's hand and running.

"I'll probally never forget this day!" Haruhi shouted as the ran into the night.

* * *

Somewhere at Ouran Academy.

* * *

It was warm and sunny day, somewhere at the beginning of the school year...

"Were are they?" Hikaru asked with his face in his palms,Looking towards his drive way.

"I don't know,but there in trouble if they don't arrive soon." Kaoru said looking at his watch. They were waiting to get a ride from Mika and Miku, but what they thought was different...

A sliver BMW then pulled up in the drive way. The twins looked on wide eyed as Mika and Miku both stepped out of the car.

"Get in." Mika simple said leaning against her car door.

"Mika,I thought when you said you would give us a ride to school,That you be having a chauffeur drive us,not you." Hikaru said checking out her new car. "And why our of all cars,would you choose a BMW?"

"Because I liked it!" Mika said getting into her car. "Now are you going to get in our what?"

Hikaru and Kaoru both signed and got into the backseat. They feared for their lives ,that were now entrusted with a 13 year-old girl.

* * *

5 minutes later...

* * *

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible to drive that fast and not get into a car crash." Hikaru said getting out of the car,unfazed by the traffic hell they had been through.

"Hikaru, if there's anything you must know..." Mika said warping an arm around Hikaru's neck and cupping his face with one hand,coming into kissing distance. A seductive smile playing on her lips. "Never doubt or underestimate my skills."

"Mika,I hope you notice..." Hikaru said warping his arms around Mika's waist, a smile appearing on his face. "We're at school."

Mika did notice but did not let go,even when some students passed by chattering about the scene going on. She didn't let go until a male teacher came up to them shouting.

"Hey!No public displays of affections!" He roared out. He then took one look at Mika and Miku and furrowed his brows even more. " And don't you know the school dress code! All stundents must wear the school uniform to school!"

"Yes, we know the school dress code." Mika and Miku said walking past the teacher. "It says all students must wear an ouran school uniform. We technically are." It was true they were wearing an Ouran school uniform,just not the girls uniform. This year they were wearing the Boy's school uniform with a black skirt, and ,black boots with black thigh high socks. "Please next time, if you want to argue...bring up a valid point." and with that they walked away with Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

After school.

Heading towards the end of the school year...

* * *

"Hmm,Looks like she's here." Hikaru said looking out the window,while sitting in the still. Their happend to be A girl with brunette hair and light blue hairpins in her hair. She was looking around anixiously.

"Yeah,your right." Kaoru said turning his attetion towards the girl.

* * *

Outside

* * *

"I'm sorry,were you waiting long?" Kaoru(Hikaru) asked coming out of nowhere. he leaned against a colum and looked at the girl.

"Huh?" The girl muttered.

"I read your letter." Kaoru(Hikaru) said, a smile placed on his face.

"Hikaru..." the girl spoke out.

"I'm really Sorry,but I am Kaoru." Kaoru(Hikaru) apologized,pulling out a letter. "You must've gotten my desk confused with Hikaru's and put your letter in the wrong one."

The girl looked down,blushing while holding her hand protectivly over her chest.

"Do you think that...You could like me instead." Kaoru(Hikaru) said,causing the girl to go wide eyed with shock. " I should confess, to be honest I always thought that you were really cute and besides Hikaru has a crush on someone else."

The girl contiued to stare,an expersion of shock on her face.

"So,what do you say?" Kaoru(Hikaru) asked.

"Well..I guess if your ok with it,then I am to Kaoru." The girl said shuffling her feet.

"I see." Kaoru(Hikaru) said,the turning around. "Then. Hey Kaoru! She says she would be fine with you instead!"

The girl then again opened her eyes wide. And as his name had been called,Kaorustepped out from behind a hedge.

"Hold on,So then you are Hikaru?" The girl asked confused by what was going on.

"This is getting old. You girls just keep falling for us." Hikaru said putting a hand to his forehead.

"You jerk! Why are you so mean!" The girl exclaimed,on the verge of tears.

Hikaru then side glared at the girl. "No,your the one who's mean."

The girl,who was now crying looked up at the twin in front of her.

"Your ok with either of us. Really? Who do you think you are?"Hikarusaid holding up the letter.

"By the way,that hairstyle doesn't look great on you." Kaoru said walking up. "If you wanna go out with us,you should work on you fashion sense."

"And next time you write a love letter,make it good." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison,ripping up the letter in front of the girl's face. They walked off laughing leaving the girl to cry.

She fell to her knees and began to cry into her hands.

"Their pretty Mean,aren't they?" A voice said,handing the girl a hankercheif. The girl gasped and looked up to see a blonde hair,indigo eyed boy looking at her. He smiled a sincere and warm smile. "Are you alright beautiful lady?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"HIKARU&KAORU HITACHIIN!" Mika and Miku yelled out,striking both Hikaru and Kaoru on the head.

"Oww,what the hell was that for!" Hikaru yelled back. He was about to yell something out again when he meet Mika and Miku's stare. They were not only filled with angry,but disapointment,hate, and a psychopathic murderous rage. Hikaru and Kaoru flinched back after seeing their eyes.

"You know exactly what that was for!" Mika screamed. "WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT TO A POOR INNOCENT GIRL!"

_"Crap!' _Hikaru and Kaoru thought as Mika took a step forward. "But,-"

"BUT NOTHING!" Mika continued to yell. "Even if she did say she would go out with Kaoru,because she couldn't go out with Hikaru,that's still no reason to make her cry!"

"Kaoru,please tell you haven't been doing this while we were gone." Miku said,her face full of sadness. Kaoru looked away from her,not be able to answer. Miku was out of words. This wasn't the Kaoru she knew. The Kaoru she knew was kind and sincere,not evil and malicious. She then tighten her fist,and did something that surprised even Mika. She had punched a wall breaking a rather large hole in it. some blood began to drip down Miku's hand.

"Miku!" Kaoru exclaimed,about to exaime Miku's hand until she snatched it from him.

"Don't Touch me right now." Miku silently snapped,not even bothering to turn and face Kaoru. She then ran away from the scene with Mika following. Mika looked back and glared a Kaoru and yelled out. "Miku,wait!"

Hikaru and Kaoru just looked on as their two bestfriends run away. Had they now chased two people they really cared about out of their world?

* * *

Around the corridor

* * *

Miku continued to run,Until she bumped into a person.

"Oh,I'm Sorry." The person said. That voice.. it sounded familiar. a hand extened towards her. " Here,let me help you up."

" No,it was My fault I should've been looking where i was going." She grabbed the hand and then looked at the face that had helped her- It was Tamaki . Her eyes went wide with shock and joy. She smiled a big smile and hugged Tamaki. "Big Brother! I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Tamaki said hugging her back. He took a look at her. "Now,little sister...do mind telling me what happed to you hand. It's covered in blood."

"Oh,this." Miku said looking at her hand,she then hid her hand behind her. "It's nothing really."

"Hmmm..." Tamaki said inspecting Miku hand. He then lightly poked on Miku forehead. "Liar."

"Miku?" Mika said running,but then coming to a stop when she looked at Tamaki. She then pulled the same expression as Miku and almost tackled the boy to ground. "BIG BROTHER! It's good to see you again."

"And it good to see you too,Mika." Tamaki said catching the girl in his arm,regaining his balance. " Have you been practicing."

"Yes,Big brother." Mika said nodding. "I've been practicing extra hard."

"Good." Tamaki praised,rubbing Mika on the head.

"So," Miku spoke up placing both hands behind her back. "What are you doing here in japan?"

"Well,isn't it obivoius." Tamaki said pulling out a two rose,one purple and one pink, and handing them to Mika and Miku. "I'm here to attend ouran. And I got an Idea for a club."

"What kind of club?" Mika and Miku asked smiling.

"A host club!" Tamaki exclaimed,causing Mika and Miku to look at eachother with looks filled with concren and joy.

"Uh...Big Brother, did you say Host club." Mika and Miku asked in unison.

"Yes,we shall be making a Host club to entertain the young ladies of Ouran." Tamaki said going off into his melodramatic ways.

"and what do you mean by we?" Mika asked smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"I mean me and Kyouya." Tamaki said, pumping a fist in the air. "And were planning on getting some recruits."

"Wait,did you say Kyoua?" Miku asked,her eyes getting wide. "Kyouya Ootori?"

"Yes." Tamaki answered nodding his head. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, one of his older brothers is engaged to My older sister." Mika said her face turning into a frown,but reverting back to a smile.

"Oh..." Tamaki said his face going into a expression of a child.

"Well good luck with your club,Big Bro." Mika and Miku said giving him a thumbs up.

"If you need any help..." Mika said,turning around to walk away.

"Just come ask us..." Miku finished walking away with Miku.

"We'll be glad to help!" They both exclaimed giving peace signs before leaving. "Bye Big brother! see you tomorrow!"

Tamaki waved his hand at his 'little sisters'. He started to walk off. "And that help will be needed."

* * *

Tomorrow

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the side of a fountain reading a magazine labled _THE FASHI BOO _to keep their minds off of Mika and Miku. Mika and Miku were still in a bad mood from yesterday and let it show today. It wasn't totally easy to avoid Mika and Miku,since they had the same scheduled as them .When they were in biology, Mika and Miku partnered up with eachother instead of partnering up Hikaru or Kaoru, in P.E Mika and Miku ran ahead of Them,instead of keeping the same pace as them, Mika and Miku would leave classes early instead of waiting for Hikaru and Kaoru. It was kind of like hell,because where ever they were, Mika and Miku would give off a strong astromerfull of rage.

"You have plenty of freetime,Huh?" a voice said. The twins looked up annoyed at the source. It was none other than Tamaki Souh. " I have an idea. Why don't you and me form a club."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Hikaru asked annoyed just by the presence of Tamaki.

"Oh,I know who he is." Kaoru said answering Hikaru's question. "The girls in class were talking about Him. You know, that Souh kid that emitted spring semester."

"Oh yeah,so this is the guy huh." Hikaru said blankly looking up at the supposed stranger.

"Yeah,you know me?" Tamaki exclaimed excitingly. He then covered his face,in went into a twisting motion. " I had no idea I was this famous. Oh my,I guess I'm guilty. I should've known my internal and external brilliance would blind my peers,but i can't help but be radiant" Tamaki then fell to his knees and crossed his arms over his chest, in church scenario. "So,is this the fate of God's chosen one? He's beautiful blessed child."

"Where'd you get an idea like that?" Kaoru asked dryly.

"There's no need to be cocerned about it. Although your not yet up to my level,The two do show quite a bit of promise." Tamaki said, leaning a bit foreword.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru said getting even more annoyed with Tamaki.

"I'm funding a new club, two months from April." Tamaki explained. " Ideally I would like it to begin as soon as I graduate into ouran high school. It might be difficult at first,because you have to come up from the middle school for the next year,but I'm sure I can put in a good word for you and work it out. It's going to a lot of fun. I've already asked Kyouya Ootori from my class to join. I'm sure you know him. And I'm also asking 1st year Haninozuka sempai and Morinozuka sempai to join us. That's where you two come in!"

"Your bugging us! get lost!" The twins said in unison.

"We don't hang out with anyone." Kaoru said closing the magazine.

"And we certainly don't want to hang out with you." Hikaru said snidely.

"But if your absolutely determine to get know the two of us..." Kaoru said.

"Then I guess we should play..." Hikaru replied

"The Which-one-of-us-is-Hikaru game." Both said in unison,smirking at Tamaki. "You in?"

"The rules are pretty easy." Kaoru explained. "You just have to pick which on is Hikaru."

"And we'll give you one month." Hikaru said. "You can guess as many times as want in that month,but we'll ask your reasoning,so no random guessing."

"And for the record,no one has ever been able to get it right." Kaoru said matter-of-factly.

"If that's alright with you,then try your best." Both said as they departed,leaving Tamaki behind.

"Looks like he can't handle it." Hikaru said looking back at Tamaki.

"Who cares about him. Did you hear that line-up? It's obvious why he wants to add the Hitachiin name. It like he's gathering the kids from highclass families." Kaoru said,contiuing to walk.

"I've got one month,right." Tamaki called out,causing the Twins to turn around. "Then I accept,but in return if I win you both have to join my club. Sorry to break you it to you,but their no doubt in my mind. Come april,your both going to be memembers. I am certain of it!"

The twins then frowned. It was the begining of the game now. They were about to say something,until they saw...them. Mika and Miku were chattering happily amoung themselves. Both had bandages around one hand. Mika on her right hand ,Miku on her left hand. They hadn't notice,until now. Hikaru quickly ran in another direction away from the two girls. They could feel the girls stares digging into there backs. It wasn't a pleasantable feeling.

"Oh my dear little sister!" Tamaki exclaimed tearfully running towards Mika. "What on earth happend to your hand?"

"Oh,nothing." Mika said,putting her hands in front of her. "Yesterday I punched a window."

"Oh,why would you do that?" Tamaki asked hugging his 'sister' fondly. "That's very dangerous."

"I'm sorry." Mika apologized. "by the way,were you talking to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Yeah,Why?" Tamaki asked looking down at his 'sister'.

"I think we could help you figure them out..." Mika said,a devilish smile playing on her lips.

Tamaki just pulled an innocent child like look.

"How? Do you know them?" Tamaki asked.

"Know them,Big bro,we're engaged to them." Mika and Miku answered in unison.

"ENGAGED!" Tamaki said in a panic,he then started waving his hands in the air. "AND I WAS GOING TO LET THEM JOIN THE CLUB.I'M SORRY LITTLE SISTERS!"

"It's ok if they join the host club." Mika said,trying to calm Tamaki down.

"And we're willing to help you get them to join." Miku said,also trying to calm Tamaki down. "But you'll have to listen to us and what we tell you."

"Ok." Tamaki said,calming down and smiling. "we do you want me to do?"

"We'll tell you later." Mika said as she started to walk away.

"Right now we have to get to class." Miku said following Mika. "See you later,big brother."

* * *

In class.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting at their desk. Kaoru was reading,Hikaruwas just randomly doodling. Normally right now they would be talking to Mika and Miku, but Mika and Miku were talking to Hikaru and Kaoru's recent victim behind them. An apologetic look on Mika's,along with Miku's, was placed on face. Had they been apologizing for what Hikaru and Kaoru had done?

"Uh...Hikaru,Kaoru." A small tiny voice spoke up. It was a girl that black hair with pink ribbons in it. She was holding a clipboard. " We're planning a special class event after this year's closing ceremonies."

" Whatever,I think we'll pass." Hikaru said continuing to doodle.

"But,it's going to be the last event of our second year.' The girl tried to reason with them.

"You know,we really don't care." Hikaru said,hoping the girl would go away.

"The one reading the book is Hikaru!" Tamaki exclaimed causing,the twins to stop what they were doing and look up. Mika and Miku quikly looked over to the scene.

"Hang on." Kaoru said,,looking annoyed at Tamaki. "You can't barge into our classroom."

"But,was I right? I was right,huh!" Tamaki exclaimed. Mika and Miku shoke their head as a sign of disaproval to what he had said. Tamaki took deep note of this.

"No,You weren't. sorry." Hikaru said.

"Hmm,but I made a discovery." Tamaki said putting both his hands on their desk. "Hikaru is right handed."

"Yeah,well, were both right handed." Hikaru replied. Mika and Miku both had an expression that read 'yeah,suuurrrre.' and mouthed No he isn't and pointed to Kaoru.

"Oh yeah,well Kaoru always parts his hair on the right." Tamaki said in triumph. Both Mika and Miku shook their heads in approval.

"No,we switch parts everyday." Kaoru said getting annoyed with Tamaki's random guessing. Mika and Miku shoke their head to show that what Kaoru said was a lie.

"When you harmonize and the low part goes to..." Tamaki said rubbing his face againist his hands.

"What are we? A choir?" Hikaru and Kaoru snapped.

"Um...Excuse me?" The girl spoke up bringing attention from Hikaru,Kaoru, and Tamaki. "Your Souh-sempai,aren't you?"

"That correct my dear. I interrupted you,didn't I?" Tamaki asked in a refreshing way. Now,pretty Much every girl,besides Mika and Miku, were charmed.

"Um,No." The girl said looking down and slightly blushing. " Well I...I was just inviting the twins to come to a class event."

Tamaki then grabbed the clipboard from the girl. He took a look at it. "Your going to a film festival. How nice. I'll put them down as attending. They'll be there."

"Hey! That's our decision!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled out.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tamaki asked watching the twins leave.

"Leaving. Your annoying." Kaoru said walking out the door.

"Hey wait,what about our game?" Tamaki asked.

"Your not bad Souh." Hikaru said.

"But,your going to have to try harder." Both twins said in unison,they then left. Tamaki just looked on. could he really get it right.

"It's ok,Big brother." Mika said pumping a fist in the air. "We know you'll get them."

"Mika-chan,Miku-chan..." The girl who had the clip board struttered out. "Is Souh-sempai really you older brother?"

"No,we just call him that." Mika said. She then took the clip board out of Tamaki's hand. She then gave it back to the girl. "Write our names down,we'll be there."

"Uh..Really?" The girl asked. She was kind of surprised. "I thought...you know..."

"It's ok, Why should we let Hikaru and Kaoru ruin our fun." Mika and Miku said as they began leaving with Tamaki. They then turned their heads and winked at the girl. "Besides,Like you said. It's the last event of our second year."

* * *

Somewhere in a 3rd year classroom

* * *

Tamaki walked into his classroom depressingly with Mika and Miku following. He then sat down in front of His friend,Kyouya.

"Mika,Miku." Kyouyagreeted,looking up from the book he was reading.

"Kyouya." Both Mika and Miku greeted back.

" I thought you went to go see the twins today." Kyouya said to Tamaki.

"I did,but they ran away." Tamaki said,his arm slung over his chair.

"hmm,I can't blame them." Kyouya said contiuingto read his book.

"Will you help me out here,Kyouya?" Tamaki asked,looking towards his friend. "It's for the club."

"Let it go." Kyouyasaidturning a page in his book. "I mean we can still form the club without them,right?"

"No we can't." Tamaki said. " I want them to be a part of it."

"*sign* Let me guess,they're also what you refer to as 'our friends', is that it." Kyouya signed out,He then looked towards Mika and Miku. "Aren't they your friends,too?"

"Correction were,They **_were _**our friends." Mika and Miku said receiving an unconvinced look from Kyouya . "We don't know... Anyway back to the subject."

"Well,yeah." Tamaki said getting back onto the subject. " I don't understand what they're thinking. If they want people to why don't they wear different hairstyles or something."

"Maybe they don't want to be told apart." Kyouya said.

"But,that the whole point of the game Kyouya." Tamaki huffed out.

"Well,then they do want to be told apart." Kyouya said.

"Hold on,are you even listening to me?" Tamaki huffed out again,As Mika and Miku began looking at the school bags.

"Well,I hear you talking." Kyouya said,a smile on his face.

Tamaki let out a huff. He was kind of aggravated.

"Hey,do you guys have a Yoko in your class?" Mika and Miku asked looking a certain school bag. This caused both Kyouya and Tamaki to turn their attention towards her.

"Depends." Kyouyasaid, turning back around. "Do you Mean Yoko Sato,Yoko Kazu, Yoko Ishikawa,or Yoko Inoue?"

"No." Mika and Miku said disappointed. They had gotten news that their friend, Nyoko or simpley Yoko, would be attending school at Ouran this year. "Never mind,I guess she not here."

"Or perhaps you meant Nyoko Morisato?" Kyouya asked. "Daughter of a Nobleman and Noblewoman. Sister of Daisuke Morisato."

"Uh...Yeah." Mika answered. "You know Kyouya,it kinda makes me cocerned how you have info on people."

Then a girl with long blonde hair and blueish green eyes walked into the room.

"Mika,Miku?" The girl spoke,Her voice soft and sweet.

"Yoko!" Mika and Mikuexclaimed as they rushed foreward and hugged the girl. They rememberd Yoko was a very frail girl. "We missed you!"

"I missed you too." Yoko said,tears forming in her eyes. She then pulled a tissue out of nowhere and began to wipe her eyes. " Lobellia was a horrible school. Most of the girls hated me because appartnlt their 'beloved' Benio-bara had a taken a liking to me."

"Oh,you poor dear." Miku said hugging Yoko. "It must of been hell,Zuka club fans can really be scary."

"Are you going to be ok,Yoko?" Tamaki asked,pulling out a rose and going into his 'host mode'. "Please,do not cry. It would be a shame for tears to stain such a beautiful face."

"O-Ok,Tamaki." Yoko stutered,taking the rose and slightly blushing. She then looked at Mika and Miku. "So,what are you doing here?"

"We trying to help Big brother form a club." Mika said pointing to Tamaki.

"What kind of club?" Yoko asked smiling.

"A Host club!" Mika,Miku,and Tamaki exclaimed.

"A-A H-Host c-club?" Yoko strutted out,blushing face became a very bright shade of crimson. Images of topless men,roses,wine,and old women filled her head. She felt her begging to spin.

"Yoko,not that type of Host club." Mika said,as if she could read Yoko's mind. "We're trying to get Hikaru and Kaoru to join."

"Yeah,they challanged Him to a game of Which-one-of-us-is-Hikaru game." Miku said. "He's only got one month to guess."

"Well,it shouldn't be much of a problem for you guys." Yoko said sitting in desk near Tamaki and Kyouya. "Mika and Miku used to excel at that game."

"Yeah,but Hikaru and Kaoru don't know were helping Tamaki." Mika said crossing her arms.

"But,how did you win?" Tamaki asked.

"We looked into their eyes." Mika and Miku said. "Whoever'seyes looked softer wasKaoru. It was like,we could see there souls"

"Anything else?" Kyouyaasked,taking an interest in this conversation.

"No,not really..." Mika said,then realization hit her. "Oh,wait! Hikaru tends to get jealous more easily then Kaoru!"

"Yeah,he kind of does." Miku chirpped up. "Remember that time when we were at that ice cream place and we ran into one of our cousins."

"Yeah,Hikaru took it the wrong way." Mika said rolling her eyes. "He thought I was flirting with my cousin and that I had a crush on Him."

"It was kind of funny." Miku giggled. "He was so mad he wouldn't talk to Mika until-

"Don't. Tell. Them." Mika said quickly covering Miku's mouth.

"Don't tell us what?" Yoko said giving a knowing smile.

"Nothing!" Mika snapped laughingly. "Anyway, I don't know if we could use the jealousy method. We had a falling out with them and we don't want to make it worse."

"I understand." Tamaki said lowering his head.

"But,that doesn't mean we won't help you." Mika and Miku said. "Trust me,they need to join this club."

That got Tamaki's Spirits raised. He ran over and hugged his 'Sisters'. "Thank you,Little Sisters!"

"Your welcome." Mika and Miku said breaking out of the hug. Miku then walked over to a window and looked out of it. She was just browsing the area until she came eye to eye with Kaoru. Her stare turn into a stare filled with Angry and saddness. He noticed that stare,and looked down. He then looked up again his eyes full of apologies and remorse. Miku met this glance,and the coldness in her eyes melted,and her eyes were filled forgivness. Kaoru mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to her. She mouthed the word 'It's ok,I'll talk to you later.' They contiued to stare at eachother like this until Hikaru came over and Yoko pulled Mika and Miku out of the room. They both left smiling...

* * *

The next day

* * *

"Huh?" Tamaki voice rang out.

"Like we said,we're done." Hikaru said.

"Gameover." Kaoru said.

What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked. "Your calling it off?"

"We can do whatever we want." Hikaru said simplely. That wasn't true though,they couldn't do whatever they wanted if Mika was involved, they sure as hell couldn't even breath with out Mika giving a say so. Trying to escape her wrath is like to escape hell...It can't be done.

"That's right." Kaoru agreed.

"Cause we heard your the illegenitmate son of Ouran's chairman." Hikaru and Kaoru said,causing Tamakia somewhat hurt reaction.

"Sorry to be so blunt,but we did a little research on you." Hikaru said.

"You've got quite a sad little life story Souh." Kaoru said without sympathy. "I'm sure you wouldn't want us passing that information along."

"We found out that your real mother had gone missing." Hikaru said

"Be honest." Kaoru said. "You're just lonesome,because your by yourself."

"We feel sorry for you,but you can't force us to be your friends." Hikaru said.

"We are pretty lonely." Kaoru said. "But atleast we have eachother. Which is much more than you."

"Hikaru,come on." Kaoru said getting up and walking away.

"Uh,ok." Hikaru said following Kaoru,leaving behind Tamaki.

* * *

Later

* * *

"He won't come sticking his nose our bussiness anymore." Kaoru said,sitting at the window still. "But,you know. It kind of a shame."

"We probally could've played the game a little longer." Hikaru said. "But I'm not up for being disapointed. Not again."

"Hey Kaoru." Hikarusaid,getting his brother attention. "She's here."

"Yeah,your right." Kaoru replied looking down at a girl with brown hair styled in pigtails with yellow bows.

* * *

Outside

* * *

"I see." Hikaru(Kaoru) said,then turned around and shouted towards a headge. " Then... Hikaru,she said she be fine with you instead!"

And just like Hikaruappeared from behind a hedge.

"Oh well,should have know." Kaoru said,turning back to the girl. "You may have a sweet and pretty face,but you are terrible person,you know."

"By saying you'll take either of us..." Hikaru said walking foreward.

"Your really saying you don't **_want _**either of us." Kaoru finished.

"Your mean!" The girl cried out,running away.

"No,you've got it all wrong." Hikaru mumbled. "your mean."

"The one that's about to rip the Letter is Hikaru!" a voice exclaimed. Hikaru and Kaoru turned around to see Tamaki pointing a finger at them...with Mika and Miku. A look of Triumph on their faces.

"But,...h-how did you know?" Hikaru asked looking down at the letter. He then looked up at Tamaki. "Wait! Mika and Miku told you didn't they?"

"No,But am I right?" Tamaki asked getting excited. "Did I get it right?"

"Your reasoning?" Hikaru and Kaoru both asked,looking at Mika and Miku.

"Intuition." Tamaki simply said.

Hikaru and Kaoru both let out a groan.

"No way." Hikaru said annoyed. "I thought we already told that you weren't allowed to just guess randomly."

Tamaki let out a chuckle that alerted the (boy) twins. "Yeah,sorry about that. It's still to early to tell. I mean,you are both totally identical,but all depends on how you choose to look on it. Being so identical is a talent in enough itself. So,from now you should try perfect the whole two-in-one Hitachiin brothers act...,But you mustn't forget,that your also two independent being with your own personalities." Tamaki then let out a sign and began to walk away with Mika and Miku. "And while your doing that,I'll keep bugging you until I'm able to tell you apart."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"That's contradictory!" Kaoru also exlcaimed.

"And what's wrong with That?" Mika asked turing around to face them.

"Yeah,Haven't you realized yet. You two are contradictory" Miku said,also turning around.

"It's what they call individuality." Tamaki said,also turning around.

Hikaru and Kaoru let out a grunt. They then walked towards The three.

"What are you talking about? If we play along with this silly Hitachiin brothers act,You'll never be able to tell us apart. We'll be even more identical!" Hikaru snapped out,his words directed towards Tamaki.

"Didn't think about that,did you!" Kaoru exclaimed, his words also directed towards Tamaki. He started to clench his hand into a fist . "How can we show our individuality if no one call tell us 's always like this! We're the only ones,besides Mika and Miku, who can tell the difference! No one will be able to win Which one is Hikaru game! We've known that from the beginning!"

"Then why don't you tell me something.?" Tamaki asked. "When some guesses wrong,why do you look so sad?"

Hikaru and Kaoru eyes went wide.

"Even though I might not be able to, someday,somewhere, someone,beside Mika and Miku, is gonna come along and tell the two of your apart." Tamaki said. " But I know this much for sure. If you guys keep living in your own little world,like you do now... Chances are you never going to meet that person." Tamaki then turned around and extended his had towards them. "Here's what I think. We'll open the doors of Host club together. Let's try to expand your world." Tamaki then began to walk away with Mika and Miku. "Our first meeting will be after opening ceremony on the first day of school. It'll be in music room 3 in the High school."

"We'll be waiting for you guys!" Mika and Miku yelled out towards them. They both grabbed onto one of Tamaki's arms. "Hey Big Bro,do you think we could go get ice cream as a celebration?"

"Sure,why not." Tamaki said laughing away.

Hikaru and Kaoru could do nothing but look on.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Wow,This school incredible." Haruhi said in awe at the entrance of the school. She was holding Admission Guide.

"See,and looked what you've would have missed out on if we didn't tell you to apply." Mika said coming out of nowhere and hugging Haruhi.

"Yeah,we're glad you decided to come." Miku said also coming out of nowhere from the oppostite deriction and hugging Haruhi.

"Yeah..." Haruhi said looking up at the school,her smile fading. " But if I am admitted,am I even going to be able to handle it here?"

"Don't worry Haruhi!" Mika exclaimed pumping her fist in the air. "Anything is possible for you!"

"Yeah,remember what Mika said!" Miku exclaimed then her voice changed to a deeper cold voice and her expression changed into that of a Yankee*A/N* . "If anyone Hurts you,They'll be dealing with us."

Then the school began to chime. All three looked up at the clock. Haruhi let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I think I can manage it." Haruhi said smiling and turning around .

"Yeah!That's the spirit!" Mika and Miku cheered. "Go,Haruhi,Go! Who's Smart? Haruhi's Smart! Who's pretty? Haruhi's pretty! She totally belongs here!"

"I just have to pass the entrace exams." Haruhi said walking away from the school.

"Bye! We look foreward to seeing you in High school!" Mika and Miku exclaimed waving to Haruhi as she left.

* * *

1 month later. After school,following the opening ceremony.

* * *

"Remember Kaoru,We can't let ourselves be moved by what that foolish lord says." Hikaru said.

"Yeah,I know. We're just here to kill some time." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, That's it." Hikaru said giving his brother a smile. "Just killing some time."

Kaoru had his hand on the door. He hesitated to open the door.

"Let's open the doors...together." Hikaru said,reaching for the door knob."Ready,Set,-" They both were about to open the door until...

"GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" Mika yelled out,open both doors. This caused Hikaru and Kaoru to jump back in terror. She then calmed down and smiled,grabing Hikaru by his hand. Miku also smiled and grabbed Kaoru by his hand.

"We've been waiting." Mika and Miku said inunison,leading Hikaru and Kaoru into the host club.

And that was the door the twins (technically)opened.

* * *

A few weeks later

* * *

"Come on Yoko." Miku said leading her friend to the host room. "It'll be fun."

"I-I know,b-but..." Yoko began to stuttered out. She didn't really want to go to the host club. She was kind of scared of what to expect.

"But nothing." Mikasaid pushing Yoko foreward. "We want you to meet two special people."

"I already know Hikaru and Kaoru." Yoko said,trying to get out of the situation.

"No,not those two!" Mika exclaimed. "Someone else."

"I already Know Tama-san and Kyo-san." Yoko said,again trying to get out of the situation.

"No,not those two either!" Miku exclaimed,reaching the door.

"~Welcome~" 5 Young,handsome,men and 1 young,cute,boy-looking man greeted as they opened the doors.

"Hi Guys!" Mika greeted back.

"We brought a customer." Miku said giving Yoko a twirl. "Eldest brother,Little brother can come here please?"

And just like that a Tall man with steel black hair and greyish eyes,Mori, walked over carrying a small,dirty blonde with brown eyes that holding a pink bunny,Hunny on his back. He looked so much like a child. The small dirty blond then jumped down and ran and recieved a hug from Mika and Miku.

"Ka-chan,Ku-chan!" The boy exclaimed holding his bunny closer to him. "I missed you!"

"Aww,We missed you too,Hunni!" Mika and Miku exclaimed squeezing Hunny and nuzzleing their heads against his. "You're so adorable!"

Yoko just stared at the boy. Mika and Mikunoticed this and stopped hugging the little ball of cute. They then turned towards her friend Yoko.

"Mori,Hunni." Mika said, putting Yoko in front of her. " This is My friend Nyoko Morisato,but we call her Yoko."

"N-Nice to m-meet you." Yoko stuttered out,bowing.

"mph." Mori grunted out in a nice way.

"Nice to meet you." Hunni said hugging his bunny closer.

" Yoko,This Takashi Morinozuka,The man of many words,but we call him Mori." Miku said pointing to Mori. "And this is Mitsukuni Hanninozuko,but we call him Hunny. "

"Hey,Yoko-chan?" Hunni asked coming up to Yoko.

"W-What?" Yoko asked still with a blank lookj on her face.

"Would you like some cake?" Hunni asked holding his bunny securly close to him .

Yoko contiued to look at him until...

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Yoko yelled out. She picked him up and began to twirl around the room with him. She contiued to do so until she notice Mori was watching her. She quickly put hunny down and bowed. "I'm sorry."

Mori rubbed her head,much to surpise. She looked up to see his smiling face,which caused her to blush a little. She didn't know why,but she couldn't stop staring at him. His spikey black hair,His grey eyes, His handsome face...His personalitay. She felt her heart imediatly leap out of her chest...could she be in love with him?

* * *

After club.

* * *

"Now was that so bad?" Mika asked leaving the Host club.

"Yeah, It was kind of fun." Yoko said quitely smiling and blushing.

"Oh,what this?" Mika and Miku asked smirking and then drawing air hearts. "Could someone be in _Luuuvvv _?"

"W-What?" Yoko exclaimed blushing even more. "N-N-No!... I-I...Er... Um..." She then let out a sigh and looked at Mika and Miku . "Is it that obvious?"

"Just to us it is." Mika and Miku said. "So...Who is it?"

"Uh-uh. I'm not telling you." Yoko said trying to walk away.

"Yo,remember I can read your mind,like Miku reads books." Mika said.

"Is it Mori?" Miku whispered in Yoko's ear loud enough for only Yoko and Mika to hear.

Yoko's face went a shade of bright red crimson. She nodded her head. "Y-Yes..."

"We knew it!" Mika and Miku exclaimed.

"N-Not so loud!" Yoko exclaimed blushing and looking around to see if anyone heard .

"Don't worry Yoko." Mikaand Mikusaidmakingazipping close motion on their mouth. "Your secret safe with us! We'll even help you win Big brother's heart."

"R-Really?" Yoko asked,a smile appearing on her face. "H-How?"

"It's simple." Mika said shaking a finger in knowing way. "We know all about the host club memebers."

"Yeah,with our knowledge of Big brother,we can help you." Miku said,pulling her fist out in front of her. "Yoko,do mind making some food for tomorrow?"

"No. What do you want me to make?" Yoko asked,cocking her head to the side.

* * *

May

* * *

"Thanks for coming over guys!" Mika and Miku exclaimed at the front entrace of there house. The whole host club came,including Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Your welcome." Kaoru said walking inside the house. "I see your hair grew back...curly?"

It was true. Mika and Miku's hair went from long straight,to a long hime cut,to pixie cut, to curly,shoulder length hair. They still had their bangs cut in the same way though- Mika parted to the right and wore her hair down,Miku parted to the left and wore her hair in a ponytail. "Yeah it did. You know what wierd though,we cut our hair short last week. Now come on in,and Thanks again for coming"

"No big deal." Hikaru said following his brother. "We technically,own this house now."

"Uh..., no you don't." Mika said tripping Hikaru as he procced to enter the house. "It's still our house."

Hikaru and Mika then glared at eachother. It was kind of a friendly glare,but still a glare. Mika then pulled Hikaru up to his feet.

"Alright everyone in the house!" Mika and Miku exclaimed,making a beckoning motion with their hands. "We have to take care of something,make yourself comfortable!"

"Hey Mi'lord." Hikaru and Kaoru called Out to Tamaki as soon as Mika and Miku left the room,smirks appearing on their faces. "Wanna see their collection of movies?"

"Hmm,I'm sure whatever Movies my sister watch are-" Tamaki said looking at the Movie collection, going as white as ghost. He then went into his corner of woe,muttering something about his sisters being toture by the twins or going thourgh a dare-devil phase.

The twins sat laughing at Tamaki in his corner,until...

"You showed **_Him _**our **_collection_**!" Mika and Miku called out,a dark demonic aura surrounding them. They were holding onto The colars of Hikaru and Kaoru's Shirt. Both Mika and Miku were holdng a pair of scissors. " For that you shall pay the price!"

Hikaru and Kaoru just looked freaked out. As did everyone else,except Kyouya and Mori. Hikaru and Kaoru were then suddenly dragged off upstairs,into two different rooms.

* * *

In the other room.

* * *

"Hikaru!" Mika exclaimed to boy. "Hold still!"

"No!" Hikaru exclaimed back struggling to get out. "I don't understand why you have to cut my hair!"

"Remember,Hikaru..." Mika said trying to get Hikaru to stay still. "This is punishment!"

Mika then started to cut Hikaru's hair. Hikaru jerked his head foreward,almost causing Mika to cut her finger. Mika then got mad.

"That's it!" Mika exclaimed,pulling Hikaru's head close to her breast. "Since you refuse stay still,I guess have to hold you still."

Hikaru then blushed as a result of this. It didn't help that they were the only one in the rooms now. It made it worse with the fact they were alone... In Mika's room...On her bed. He had to sit on her bed,because there were no chairs in her room . He tried to look away,but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do that. It got worse with every snip,for she would turnhis head,until his face was technically smothered by her breast. Mika,being to mad to realize the awkwardness,contiue to cut his hair.

"Mika,do you think you can let go of my head?" Hikaru asked,his face as bright as a tomato.

"No." Mika huffed out. "I'll be done in little while,so just wait."

"I-I don't think I can." Hikaru muttered out.

"We'll too bad!" Mika snapped continuing the snipping of his hair,but still holding onto his head. Hikaru then grabbed Mika's wrist and pinned her down on the bed.

"Mika,I seriously can't wait." Hikaru said looking down at Mika. Mika,who was shocked, quickly became angry and rolled Hikaru,along with herself, over. She looked down at him with a smile.

"Now, please Hikaru..." Mika said coming into kissing distance of Hikaru's face. "Let me,finish."

Hikaru nodded. Mika was very close to him,infact so close he could feel the heat coming off her face. He blushed a little bit, which Mika paid no mind to. She continued to cut his hair until...

"Mika,Yoko is here and she brou-" Miku said opening the door to Mika's bedroom,then stopping with an embarrassed smile on her face. Miku,however,was not alone. She was with the other memembers of the host club and Yoko too. Tamaki went as white as ghost,Kaoru smirked,Kyouya just adjusted his glasses,Mori covered Hunny's eye, and Yoko just looked on with a flustered look on her face.

It was then Mika and Hikaru realized the postion they were both blushed giving embarrassed smiles. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Ok,then what is it?" Miku and Kaoru asked looking unconvinced and crossing her arms.

"I was cutting Hikaru's hair,and he wouldn't let me." Mika started to explain. "And then he pinned me down,but I managed to reverse it and finnish cutting his hair."

Mika then got off of Hikaru and showed off his new hair cut. His hair was styled the same as when he was a kid,except Mika made it messy. Some strands of his hair were sticking up. Kaoru hair was styled in this same exact way,except his hair was parted the right.

"And I must say,it turned out quite well." Mika said putting her hands in a box like motion. "Now,it would have gone one a bit quicker if someone didn't have put up a struggle. Now let's go down stairs and eat some lunch"

* * *

downstairs

* * *

"Yum! This food looks good." Mika said looking at the food Yoko had brought. "Hey Big Brother Mori, aren't these all your favorites?"

"Hmm." Mori nodded. He then took a bit out of one of the dishes,a slight and a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Is it good?" Yoko asked taking notice. Mori nodded,he took another bite out of another dish with the same reaction as the first one. Yoko's was very pleased. This went on until the whole bentowas finished.

"Was it all good?" Yoko asked everyone around her. All of them,except Kyouya,Mika,Miku, and Mori, were laying on the ground. She had some and found it quite Delicious,but she wanted other people's opinion.

"It was delicious!" Mika and Miku excalimed.

"Hmm." Mori nodded in agreement. Yoko blushed at his reply.

"Well,I'm glad to hear that." Yoko said giving a big smile.

"Hey,I got an Idea!" Mikasaid out of the blue slaming her hand on the table,alerting mostly everyone. "Tomorrow, there's going to be a Cherry blossom festivals. Why don't we all go together."

"Yeah, It'll be fun,they have a whole bunch of games and treats." Miku said.

"Will there be cake?" Hunny asked Mika,hugging Usa-chan closer.

"I think so..." Mika and Miku said,thinking out of the top of there heads.

Hunny then pulled the cutest face ever at the thought of cake. Mika,Miku,and Yoko took notice of this.

"Awww! You are so adorable! How is it possibly to be this cute!" Mika,Miku,and Yoko exclaimed,smothering the boy in hugs.

Hunny didn't seem to mind being smothered. He loved it when people told him he was cute and adorable. He let out a giggle,earning more squeeing from Mika,Miku,and Yoko. Then a ring went off. Mori pulled out his cellphone from his pants pocket.

"Mistukuni." Mori said looking at the small boy.

"Oh..." Hunny said,breaking out of the girls embrace. "Takashi and I have to go now. Bye!"

"Bye Hunny,Bye Mori." Mika and Miku said waving.

"B-Bye Hunny,Bye Mori." Yoko sturtted out. Mori smiled at her causing her to blush.

Hunny then kissed Mika,Miku,and Yoko on the cheek. He hopped on Mori's back. "See you Tomorrow."

"Yeah,we've got to go too." Tamaki said walking out with Kyouya. "We've got to plan next weeks host club scheduled. Bye."

"Bye Big brother." Mika and Miku waved as they left.

"I think I should get going too." Yoko said getting up,but was stopped by Mika.

"Oh,no you don't" Mika said,grabbing Yoko by the shoulder lightly. "Your staying here for tonight."

"B-But, I have to go Ho-" Yoko tried to reason only to be cut off Miku.

"Don't worry." Miku said giving a reassuring smile. "We all ready called Daisuke. He'll be coming over here later."

Yoko signed and sat back down. She then looked over at the twin boys and blushed. " Do they know too?"

"Yep." Mika nodded,pulling out a box. "But we didn't tell them. They figured out on their own."

"Well,Kaoru figured out on his own." Miku said in a cynical tone pulling out another box. "He had to lead Hikaru into the light."

"Hey! I can hear you!" Hikaru snapped.

"Awww,Hikaru don't take it so seriously." Mika purred coming over to Hikaru, running her fingers through his hair and playing with a few strands of hair.

Hikaru grabbed her hands and pinned her down,looking down at her with his devil stare his face coming into kissing distance.

"Not this again." Miku said,palm smacking herself on the forehead. "Look,if your going do _****__THAT_...Do it behind closed **_AND _**locked doors."

Mika and Hikaru then looked at each other.

"As if." Mika said pushing Hikaru off her. It wasn't that Mika thought she was out of Hikaru's league...She thought Hikaru was way out of her league! Many people considered her a beauty,she just didn't believe them. She has beautiful silk black hair,amethyst eyes, She's thine, and she's a C cup (for some reason was posing as B cup.). She just had one problem with herself... She hated her naturally dark skin. Of course being the child of an African-american man and an Japanese woman would result in her earning a physical traits from her dad like hair and skin color,but the rest was earned from her mother. She walked over to the box she had pulled out and opened it to reveal a whole bunch of beautiful kimonos. "So,do you have a certain kimono you have to wear?"

"Well,Yeah..." Yoko started to say,looking in awe at the kimonos. " But,it's too small."

"Well then." Miku said with a smile and opening the other box filled with not only kimonos,but with hair decorations and acceciories too. "I guess you'll have to borrow one of ours."

"Yeah,it should be no big deal." Mika said, pulling out a Blue kimono with black trimming sleeves and ends, and white blossoms at the end of the sleves .

*A/N* . She held out the Kimono towards Yoko. "I think you should wear this one."

Yoko looked at the kimono in awe. She extended her hands forwards and grabed the Kimono. The fabric felt nice and smooth. _"Is this a brand new kimono?"_ Yoko thought to herself rubbing the kimono against her face.

"And Yoko,..." Mika and Miku said each pulling out two separate kimonos. Mika pulled out a Royal Purple kimono with Lilac butterflies on the ends and a Lilac obi with lavenders on it. Miku pulled out a rose pink colored kimono with pale pink butterflies on the ends and a pale pink obi with with pink cherry blossoms petals . "These kimono are about 20 years old. They aren't new,so be careful."

"How can they still stay like this after 20 years?" Yoko asked looking at the kimonos.

"We don't know." Mika and Miku said pulling out hair decorations. "Ok,we already got your Kimono picked out..."

"Now we have to see what will do with your hair." Mikusaid,looking at Yoko.

"Why?" Yoko asked in a defensive feeling at her hair. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Oh,nothing." Mika said looking at the girls platinum golden locks. "We just have to give you some hair decoration for your ,we're not going to give you anything too flashy,but we aren't going to give you anything flashy."

Miku then pulled out a black hair clip with white and blue swirls and a white blossom. "Now,let's see what we can do."

Mika and Miku than began working on Yoko's hair. When they were finally done, Yoko's hair was up, with the white blossom in her hair to hold back a few strands of loose hair, most of her bangs were down, and the rest tied up in the back with black clip.

"Now,let's see if this kimono fits you." Mika and Miku said dragging Yoko off to an unknown place of the house.

* * *

A few minutes later...

* * *

"Hikaru!Kaoru!" Mika and Mikuyelled from the room. they were walked in with Yoko unbeknowest Hikaru and Kaoru. "We need your opinion."

"With wh-" Hikaru and Kaoru looked up only to get wide eyed.

"So,how do we look?" Mika,Miku,and Yoko asked. Yoko was now wearing the blue Kimono, Mika was now wearing the royal purple kimono and had some of her hair in a bun held back with two purple geraniums and the rest down with her bangs still out, Miku wore the rose pink kimono with her hair held up in bun/ponytail with two camellias,also with her bangs held out.

Hikaru and Karou'sthen let out whistles and then went on one knee both holding Yoko,Mika,and Miku's hand. "Marry me,we'll have our honeymoon in Hawaii."

"No." Yoko said simply. "Your already engaged to Mika and Miku."

"Yeah,but you know Mika,it's nice to see you dress as a woman." Hikaru remarked. Mika tackled him,pinching his cheek,and the picking his up and down on the floor.

"Hikaru! when have I never dressed like a girl!" Mika exclaimed. It was true,Mika never really dressed like a girl. She always wore baggy shirts and basketball short when she went shopping for groceries,or going to a certain river. It was worse when she was younger. She used to wear a baseball cap that would hide her long hair and she was still an A cup. Mika,in her fit of anger failed to notice what movement she was making and what the kimono itself was doing.

"Uh...Mika." Hikaru said blushing. Mika stopped,still angry. Hikaru then pointed down. Mika looked down,to see her purple and black laced underwear out in the open. Mika blushed,and blushed even harder knowing she was sitting exactly in Hikaru's lap. She quickly got off of Hikaru and fixed her kimono.

"I'm sorry." Mika apologized,blushing like hell.

_"*ding dong*" _the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mika and Miku exclaimed running towards the door. They opened the door to reveal a boy 14-year old boy with black hair and blueish-green eyes. He was holding a bag and a pillow. Mika and Miku then hugged him,pressing his face into their breast. "DAISUKE!THANK YOU FOR COMING!"

"It's nice to see you too. Mika,Miku." Daisuke muffled out. He probally didn't seem to mind Mika and Miku doing that to him. He had gotten quite use to their personalities. "I..Can't...Breath...Too...Much...Cleavage."

"Oh,sorry." Mika and Miku apologized,releasing Daisuke from their grasp. "Come on in."

"~Hi Daisuke!~" Yoko greeted her brother in the same way as Mika and Miku,except she let go sooner. "How do I look?"

"You look more like Mom." Daisuke said,walking into the same room as Hikaru and Kaoru. "Beautiful and youthful."

"Awww,how sweet!" Yoko,Miku,and Mika excalimed squeezing him into Marshmellow Hell*A/N*. "We love you! We love you! We love you!"

_"That son of-" _Hikaru thought to himself,only to receive a dagger dart stare from Mika. Mika had a talent of being able to read people's minds and emotions.

Daisuke then raised his hands and tugged on the sleves of Mika and Miku's kimono.

"Oh crap! Sorry Dai!" The girl apologized letting a blushing blue faced Daisuke go. He collasped to the floor out of breath.

"Air...I...Need...Air!" Daisuke exclaimed out of breath,getting up. He then plopped down on the couch,laying with his hand on his face.

"Well,I think we should change and start getting ready for bed." Mika said,walking away with Yoko and Miku.

"So how was Marshmellow Hell?" Hikaru asked Daisuke,smirking.

"Like a mixture between Heaven and Hell." Daisuke responded,also smirking. "Where are they now?"

"Their taking a bath." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Together?" Daisuke asked.

Then their heads began to share the same idea. 3 hot girls...totally naked...bathing...together.

* * *

Mind theater

~fun in the tub~

* * *

_"Mmmm." Mika moaned,sitting in the bath tub*A/N* with Yoko and Miku. "The water so nice and warm_

_"You can say that again." Miku said,in a relaxed tone. She then stared at Yoko's chest. "Oh My, Yoko you've grown."_

_"Oh,your right. You've grown too." Yoko said blushing._

_Mika then moved(or swam) towards Yoko. She then groped the blonde. "I'm jealous. You might have bigger breast then we do."_

_"Yes." Miku said wrapping her arms around Yoko from behind. "We're envious."_

_"No wonder boys go after you." Mika said wrapping her arms around Yoko in the front,still gropping the girl. "Now,we want to teach you something._

_"W-What?" Yoko asked blushing and breathing heavily._

_"This." Mika said getting lower. The image was then blocked by soap bubbles._

_"~Ohhhh~" Yoko said through the bubbles._

* * *

end of mind theater

* * *

The boys were blushing at the thought of such events.

Mika,Miku,and Yoko then reappeared. Mika was wearing a light purple tank top with purple trimming,a moon logo on the front and purple shorts with moon and clouds,Miku was wearing a long pink silk camisole and pink silk capri pants,and Yoko was wearing a light blue nightgown with white lace trimming.

"Ahhhh,that was so refreshing." Mika exclaimed,walking over to the couch and collapsing on it. "Hikaru,Kaoru,Daisuke. Go take your baths."

"WHAT?" Hikaru,Kaoru,and Daisuke exclaimed.

"What?" Miku asked. "It's ok,because your all boys right?"

"Yeah. We're girls and we were able to bathe together." Yoko said.

"It wasn't a big deal to us." Mika said.

"It's different with girls!" Daisuke yelled.

"How so?" Yoko,Mika, and Miku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...well..." Daisuke stuttered,blushing.

"Just. Go. Bathe." Mika said pointing towards a bathroom. Her tone of voice made Daisuke,Hikaru,and Kaoru jump back.

"Ok,fine." The three said heading towards the bathroom.

"Good boys." Mika,Miku,and Yoko said in unison getting in their own futons. They then driffted off to sleep "Good night."

* * *

4:30 am

* * *

When Mika woke up,she found herself cuddling into Hikaru's chest and Hikaru's arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Hikaru,along with everyone else, was still sound asleep and Mika didn't bother to wake him. Instead she just cuddled back into his chest and closed her eyes. She started to think,who was in who's futon. Mika did tend to cling to the nearest person in her sleep,but Hikaru did tend to move around in his sleep. So she just lied their,not wanting to wake up Hikaru. She looked up at his face,touching his cheeks. She then brought herself up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you." she whispered to still sleeping Hikaru,falling back asleep.

* * *

8:00 am.

* * *

"Mika,Hikaru..." Miku and Kaoru called,smiling. "Time to wake up."

"Huh?" Both Mika and Hikaru questioned, waking up. They both blushed,quickly moving away from each other.

"You were cuddling me!" Hikaru exclaimed blushing.

"You were cuddling me too!" Mika exclaimed back,also blushing.

"So,It was my-" Hikaru was cut off by noticing what futon they had been in. His futon was a light blue,Mika's was purple. He had woken up in a purple futon.

"So,look who came cuddling their way into my futon!" Mika exclaimed at Hikaru.

"Shit!" Hikaru cursed,putting his head in his hand.

"Come on you two." Miku said. "You have to get ready."

"Hmp..Fine!" Mika and Hikaru snapped both going into two separate room to change out of their pajamas. after a few minutes, Hikaru and Mika reappeared. Mika wearing the same kimono and hairstyle as of last night and Hikaru was wearing a blue shirt under a white vest with black pants and sandals.

They all walked outside where Daisuke and Yoko where waiting. Daisuke smirked as they left the house.

"Did sleep you well?" Daisuke asked,smirking. "You two sure did seem to each other's company."

"Shut up." Mika said in an annoyed tone,walking past Daisuke while flipping him off. "Let's get going."Mika and the rest then went to the garage. a mid sized gm model was parked,along with a sliver BMW and two motorcycles-one midnight purple,the other sunset pink. Mika then jumped into the gm model. "Come on let's go!"

"Since when did you know how to drive?" Yoko and Daisuke asked,their jaws dropped.

"Since we where 9." Mika and Miku answered. "Now come on get into the car!"

"It's ok,you'll live." Hikaru and Kaoru said getting into the car. Yoko and Daisuke both gulped and got in. the clung to each other for dear life.

* * *

A few seconds later...

* * *

"Wow..." Yoko and Daisuke said,astonished. "I didn't think it was possible to drive that fast,and live."

"Yep,that was are exact reaction." Hikaru and Kaoru said walking into the festival.

"And just like I said to Hikaru..." Mika said putting an arm around Yoko and Daisuke's shoulder "Never. Ever. Doubt. My. Skills."

"Hey,there they are!" Miku exclaimed pointing towards a group. "Tama,Kyo,Hunny,Mori!"

And just like that,she had caught the attetion of The other memebers of the host club.

"Oh,My little sisters!" Tamaki exclaimed hugging Mika and Miku. "You look so cute! And Yoko you look so pretty!"

"Thank-you." Mika,Miku,and Yoko said.

"Now,let's go play the fishing game." Mika exclaimed breaking out of Tamaki's hug.

* * *

At the fish scooping stand.

* * *

"Damn!" Hikaru cursed. This was his forth try,and he still wasn't able to get a goldfish with out the net falling apart.

"Here Hikaru,let me help." Mika said placing her hand on his hand. she then made his hand move quickly towards a goldfish until they cornered it and caught it. "There we go."

"Congratulations!" The attendant said taking the goldfish and preparing a bowl of water for it. " My,what a lucky guy to have such a nice girlfriend."

Mika and Hikaru then looked at each other smiled.

"HIKARU!MY LOVE,MY DARLING!" An annoying ,yet attractive, voice rang out.

Both Hikaru and Mika's smile dropped. They turned towards each other and their faces looked motified. "Aw,shit!" They then looked towards the source of the voice. It was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a kimono of red and gold with ruby and gold trinkets in her hair.

"Hikaru! My darling I-" The girl stopped once seeing Mika. "Oh,I see **_that's_** with you."

"Maybe if we ignore her,she'll go away." Mika said in an aggravated tone,turning her attention towards the attendant handing her the goldfish in the bag. Mika then handed the goldfish to Hikaru,who handed it back.

"Keep it." Hikaru said.

"But Hikaru,you caug-" Mika was about said,only to cut off by Hikaru.

"Take it as an apology gift." Hikaru said,smiling.

"An apology for what?" Mika asked.

"For this." Hikaru said poniting towards the girl. The girl's name was Mokina Shinazawa. Her parents are famouse celebrities and she was a model working under the Hittachiin brand along with her cousin,Nina Shinazawa. Both fell madly in love with the twins.

"Hikaru,I missed you sooo much." Mokina said,walking over. She wrapped her arms around Hikaru. "I'm sorry I left you to defend your againest **_that_** she-witch."

Mika jumped up,her face full of anger. "Listen here bitch! You can't just walk up to me and start splurring insluts at me!"

"My,how rude." Mokina said,giving Mika and look of disgust. "Using profanity in a public place. How barbaric."

"Why You little-" Mika was about to say only for Hikaru to grab her hand and run.

"Come on,let's go!" Hikaru running away with Mika,holding on firmly to her hand.

"Hikaru,My love!Where are you going?" Mokina asked running after them. "Mika! Give back my Hikaru!"

"Can't she take a hint?" Hikaru asked,still running.

"Apparently not!" Mika exclaimed,running alongside Hikaru now,still holding his hand.

* * *

At The cork shooting stand

* * *

"Hey,Kaoru.?" Miku said,tugging on the sleeve of Kaoru's shirt and pointing towards a stand. "Can we play the cork shooting game?"

"Sure,why not."Kaoru said walking over to the stand. "Do you want me to play for you,or do you want to play for yourself."

"For myself,thank you." Miku said picking up the cork gun. Kaoru took one look at Miku positioning the gun and shook his head.

"Miku,your off balance." Kaoru said walking over towards Miku. He place his hands and arms on Miku's. "Now aim like this."

"Ok." Miku said,aim the gun with Kaoru's aid. She fired and managed shooting down to stuffed kittens-one orange,one pink. Miku then turned and hugged Kaoru. "I did it!Thanks,Kaoru!"

"Your welcome." Kaoru said hugging her back. Miku claimed her prizes and offered Kaoru the orange kitten as a thank-you. He smiled and gave it back. "Keep it."

Miku then smiled,placing a kiss on Kaoru's cheek and grabbing onto his arm.

"My,what a lucky girl! I wonder what it's like to be in love!" The attendant said dreamily going of in a dream stance. "Your so lucky you have a great boyfriend,my boyfriend would just stand there and laugh at me while I was pointing the gun."

Miku and Kaoru then blushed,looked at each other,and smiled. funny thing...Kaoru or Miku didn't make an attempt to correct The attendant. They then began to walk off together,until...

"Kaoru! Kaoru,My love where are you?" Another annoying,yet attractive,voice called out. The voice was no other Then Nina Shinazawa, The raven haired,green-eyed beauty. She was wearing a blue and silver kimono with with her hair up with a silver and sapphire hair pin. She saw who she was looking for,and ran forward. "Kaoru! I missed You-" Here eyes immediately caught onto Miku,holding onto Kaoru arm. She then Yanked Kaoru towards her,and away from Miku. "Where You've been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Probally hiding from you." Miku snapped,breaking Nina's hand off of Kaoru's arm.

"Shut up, succubus!" Nina said,looking pissed and disgusted. "You seduced My Kaoru into playing your sick little game of love,making his heart all twisted."

Kaoru then grabbed Miku hand and ran away. Nina following close behind.

"Kaoru,don't worry I'll save you from that succubus!" Nina exclaimed following behind,trying not to get lost in the crowed.

This caused Miku to throw her a cork at her head. Nina flinched at it,but went back on the trail. She contiued to keep up with them until she tripped. Mika and Kaoru quickly ducked behind a bush,landing in a compromising postion. Miku then began to blush realizing this,while Kaoru was keeping a close eye through the peak of the bush.

"K-K-Karou..." Miku stuttered out,blushing. Kaoru quickly shushed her.

"Miku,please be quite before she finds us." Kaoru whispered. Nina was coming somewhere around the bush,he could hear and see it.

"B-But K-K-Kaoru-" Miku strutted out again,only to meet Kaoru's lips. She blushed even more,but for some reason she liked it. It wasn't your typical harsh 'Shut up' kiss,His kiss was nice and soft. She closed her eyes and just layed there motionless.

"Kaoru? Kaoru,My love? Scream if your with the succubus!" Nina called out. she was exactly in front of the bush. When she got no answer,she gave up and looked somewhere else.

When he was sure she was gone,Kaoru broke apart from Miku's lips. He looked over the bush,then looked back at Miku and smiled. "Sorry Mi-"

Kaoru was cut off by Miku's lips. He stared wide eyed with shock. Miku then pulled apart from Kaoru.

"M-Miku." Kaoru stuttered out,blushing.

"I love you,Kaoru." Miku said opening her eyes. "And I loved every since we where little. I understand that i'm not your ideal girl,but I just couldn't hold it in an-"

Kaoru quickly kissed her. He looked her in the eyes. "I love you,too."

Miku smiled. Kaoru then cupped her face,and brought his lip's to her's. The two began to kiss passionately. After a while they both broke apart,both smiling and blushing.

"Nina's probally gone by now,We should be heading back to see the fireworks." Miku said,still retaining her blush.

"Yeah,we should." Kaoru said getting up and lifting Miku onto her feet. He then wrapped his arm around her,and they began to walk towards the stands.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Mika,you she beast" Mokina shouted,in hot pursuit of Hikaru and Mika. "Give me back my Hikaru!"

"Hikaru,How long do you think she's going to chase us?" Mika asked with a bored expression.

"I don't know." Hikaru said with the same bored expression. "But it kinda getting old."

Hikaru then bumped into someone. He looked up to see Nina.

"Oh,Kaoru!I finally found you!" Nina said hugging Hikaru. Hikaru let out a groan.

" I'm Hikaru." He groaned.

"Get it right,Moron!" Mika exclaimed. She and Hikaru were in a bad mood from all the running,so she really had no patience to explain which was one was which,and wasn't that hard to figure out-either take a look on their personalities or their hair.

"Shut up,she devil!" Nina exclaimed pointing towards Mika. Mika curled her ball up in a fist and was about to punch Nina,until...

"We're out of here!" Hikaru said grabbing Mika's other hand and running away.

"Wait!" Nina commanded,following them. "Do you know where Kaoru is. Last time I saw him,he was with the succubus!"

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MIKU IN THAT WAY!" Mika roared,coming to a stop. Hikaru was still holding her hand,and trying to pull her foreward to no anvail. Luckily there were barely any people around. "YOU STUPID ASS BITCH!"

And with that said,Hikaru pulled Mika away,and started running again. They stopped once they were Yoko. Yoko taking notice of the two girls that been following them,stepped in front of Mokina and Nina.

"Please leave Mika and Hikaru alone." Yoko said without stuttering a word. She didn't like when her friends where being harrased,and tryed her best to handle situation if necessary.

"Who the hell are you?" Mokina asked angered. "And how dare you tell me what to do!"

" I know who she is." Nina said smirking evily. "She's Nyoko Morisato. You know that girl who best friends with Nekozawa."

"Nekozawa? I can't believe you're best friends with that freak!" Mokina cackled.

Yoko just looked down,trying not to let their words get to them. Yoko's weakness was her lack of self-confidence.

"Don't worry Yoko." Mika whispered in Yoko's ear. "Their just two jealous stuck up bitches,who probably will never be loved. Don't let it get to you."

"Well, that explains why your family is so fucking mental. Your unmarried mother left your hermit father with your itty bitty brother and made it off with some other dude... Wasn't it that military major,Mokina?" Nina asked smiling even more evily,eyeing as she pecked down each step of Yoko's self-confidence.

"Haha, you're right, Nina. And your dad kicked you out of the mansion and kept your brother too, Nyoko?" Mokina said,hoping to see tears forming in Yoko's eyes.

Hikaru just glared at them both. He knew whatever he said,would not matter to them. Mika clenched her fist and just about to punch Mokina in the face,until Yoko grabbed her hand. She held tight onto Mika's hand squeezing it hard. "No."

"I wonder if your mother or father even remember you?" Nina asked in a sadistic tone. "They probally don't even rem-"

That had broke her."Shut up! You're just-" She was cut off by Mokina who began to laugh mockingly

"Just a meanie! C'mon, you're just a pathetic, illegitamate child, your father never wanted. He only kept your brother to remind him of your mom since he looked more like her than you ever did."

Nyoko made a slight outburst, "He-," but her quiet voice was covered up by the Mokina and Nina' menacing laughing. Frustrated and sick of being bullied like this, she tightened her grip on Mika's hand.

"At least the hermit crab is with his son." Nina said with a yawn.

"He's supposed to be retarded, right, Nina?" Mokina asked casually, knowing this would cause the girl to burst in to angry tears.

. "DAISUKE IS NOT RETARDED! Will you just stop talking about my personal family business and leave me alone, please?..." Hot, salty tears started to run down her face.

Mokina let her devilish smile shine for a moment, "Like you deser-" But she was cut off by Mika slapping/punching her,causing Mokina to stumble backwards. She got up rubbing her cheek and wiping the blood coming for her face.

"Mokina,don't you ever talk about my friends in such a way that you did now." Mika said calmly. She had on a calm face,but her eyes were full of rage.

"Why you little bitch!" Mokina said raising her hand to slap Mika back,only for it to be grabbed. She turned around to see a tall stoic boy and a small boy,both staring down at her with a look of disgust.

"You can't hurt my big sister!" Hunny exclaimed with a cute,yet angry face.

"Hpm." Mori nodded his face showing some signs of anger.

"And **_who _**were you calling retarded?" Daisuke asked,an disgusted expression on his face. "Your retarded for not realizing my sister has friends,that are girls,that could kick you ass anytime of the day. Mika and Miku example."

"Yeah,we're not afaird to hurt you.' Miku said appearing and holding Kaoru's hand. She let go of His hand and brought out a wooden katana and Mika had brought out a large paper fan out from nowhere. "You ready?"

"Let's ge out of here." Nina said to Mokina. "Bye Hikaru,Bye Kaoru! We love you and will rescue you from those succubi!"

"Shut up,cowards!" Mika yelled,flipping off Mokina and Nina as they left.

"You ok,Yoko?" Miku asked.

Yoko just stood there with a blank expression,tears running down her face. Miku then brought her into a hug.

"Hey,don't let them bother you. Their just too pyshcotic bitches." Mika said,also hugging Yoko. "Their just jealous because they can't be as beautiful as you."

"Yeah,your 10,000 times more pretty then them,and you don't even wear make-up!" Miku exclaimed,trying to cheer Yoko up. "And you don't even need it!"

"Yeah,Yo-chan!" Hunny exclaimed,he held up Usa-chan. "Usa-chan thinks your cuter than me."

Yoko looked down at the boy then took a stepped forward.

" Awww,How can I be cuter than you!Your so adorable! You are so sweet,too!" Yoko exclaimed hugging the little boy.

"Hey look!" Mika exclaimed,pointing towards the sky. "The fire works are starting!"

"Where's Tamaki and Kyouya?" Miku asked looking around.

"Oh,Tamaki eat to much food and got sick." Hunny said. "so Kyouya took him home."

"Oh poor Big brother." Mika said. She took out a camara from Her sleeve.

"Mika,what are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm filming the fire works." Mika answered positioning the camera.

"Why?" Hikaru asked again.

"So that Tamaki and Kyouya don't miss out on anything." Mika responded. "Now shush!"

And the fire works began. They took shapes of butterflies,flowers,stars,and hearts.

Mika,with her spare hand,held Yoko's hand and Miku with held both Kaoru

* * *

End!

Ok,I know it probably sucked,but please be nice!

Just in case none of you know A Yankee is the term for a female gang banger,Yoko's hair clip looks similar to Riza hawkeye's hair clip,

and Marsh mellow hell is usually found in anime or manga: a (usually short) (usually male) character becomes smooshed in the chest area of a ( taller) female character. They get a cleavage cushion. A push-up pillow. A rack resting place. A maternal muffler

If she's likes said person, she may use this as an initial seduction tactic, but most of the time, the hugger is unaware of (or unable to see) the implications of the situation. This is often done for pure Fan Service value, but may also be used for comedy in one (or both) of two ways:

guy in question is a little too young or innocent to appreciate the situation, and is more embarrassed than enjoying it (especially when it happens in public).

poor boy is quite literally being smothered in the process, as the girl is _really_ well-endowed.

And so anyway,I like to say that My friend,Yoko(that's not her reall name,but we going to call her that to protect her identidy.) helped me with this chapter.

THANKS YOKO!

And also reason why I added two bitches to this story is,because every great story needs two great bitches! Ok goodbye R&R!


	3. Karaoke,Beach, Onsen prt 1

Hi! I'M BACK! SRRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! Just had to deal with school and shiz!  
Mika: That's not an excuse.  
Miku: Don't be mean.  
Mika: :U I am not being mean, I'm just stating being in school is not an ex-*Notices her creator in emo corner*  
AU: Your so mean to me…  
Mika:* Pats AU on the back* I'm sorry. School is a stressful thing… Just try not to get side tracked.  
Me:*smiles bright eyed, tears falling out* Mika…  
Mika:*Bishie sparkles in the background* AU…  
Miku:* ignoring the potential romantic two girl friendship moment* Well, AU would like to say that she does not own Ouran High School Host club or its characters. She does, however, own me and Mika. Yoko belongs to her friend, Arcissica… Sam apparently belongs to no one…*Checks Quote card again* Yep… Sam belongs to no one. She is her own person. So anyway, R&R. If you leave a good one, Mika and I will serve you cookies in nothing but an apron. If you leave a bad review…Let's just say Mika will leave no prisoners. Ok Bye! ~

* * *

It was a beautiful morning that day and just like every beautiful morning, there's something there to ruin it.

A sleeping girl, about 15 or 16, could be found in her room right now. Her long, black curls hanging off the edge of her bed. Her dark skin glowing in the reflected light of the sun. She turns over, slowly opening her amethyst eyes, only for her to meet a pair of mischievous amber eyes. She jumps back startled. "HIKARU? What are you doing here? "

"Oh, nothing. I was just watching you sleep. "Hikaru said, resting his head in his hand, while laughing. " You really look beautiful while you're sleeping. "

She blushes, grabbing a pillow. With on swing, she sends him off her bed. "Not funny! " She said still blushing, hiding behind the pillow. "What the hell are you doing in my room so early in the morning?You know I'm not really a morning person!"

"Mika, It's 2:00 in the afternoon. "Hikaru said, hopping back up. He then looks her up and down, causing her to hide even more behind the pillow. "Besides, it not like I saw anything indecent. "

She looked down at herself. It was true. She wasn't wearing anything indecent. She was dressed only in a tank top and basketball shorts. She eased up on realization, and sat down. Placing the pillow to the side she asked. "So, why are you in here? "  
"Miku sent me in here. She said she tried to wake you up earlier, but you wouldn't budge. Then after 2 hours of waiting, she sent me in here to wake you. "Hikaru said, standing up and extending his hand towards her. " Now, come on. You gotta to be hungry, since you didn't eat breakfast. "

Just as she was about to say something, Mika's stomach started to growl. She hates it when Hikaru's right.

"Ok, fine. " Mika huffed out, hopping off her bed. She walked into her closet, closing the doors behind her. She came out wearing a light purple, long-sleeved shirt, dark purple sweat shorts, and black thigh high stockings. She then held out her hand for Hikaru, a smirk playing on her lips. "Shall we go? "

"Yes Milady. " Hikaru sarcastically said, leading her out of her room. Walking along side each other, they would occasionally toss glimpse and smiles at each other. Relationship status: Best friends. That's right nothing changed for them. Hikaru, being the mischievous person he is, tapped Mika on the shoulder, before running. "Race you down stairs. "

"Hey! "Mika exclaimed, while running after Hikaru. She managed to catch up to him. "I'm going to win, Hikaru!"

"We'll see. "Hikaru responded, speeding up. Once they reached the stair case, Hikaru started running down the stairs. Hikaru was now in the lead, picking up great speed. He was sure he was going to win, only to be shot down when Mika came sailing down the stair railing. She landed face first on the ground, coming to a stop at her sister's feet.

"Oh my god! Mika are you ok? "Miku asked, crouching down towards her Mika. Miku, helping Mika up, turned her attention towards the auburn haired boy that came racing down the stairs, a look of panic on his face. He examined her.

"Mika… "Hikaru signed in relief, seeing as she had not a scratch on her.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. How was your sleep? "A girl with reddish-brown hair and dark brown, almost black eyes asked in a joking, yet dry manner. Glasses adorned her eyes.

"Yea, we almost thought you were dead, Mika. " A girl with blonde hair and bluish-green eyes smiled. In her hair was a black ribbon. "It doesn't help that you don't look like your breathing when you're asleep."

"Hey. " Mika greeted. She sat down at the table, a bowl of beef curry set in her place, as though it had been waiting for her this whole time. "So where are you going to go?"

"We have to wait for the others to arrive before we decide Mika. " Miku said, her head rested on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Well, I would like to go to Karaoke before we go on the trip! " Mika shouted, raising her spoon in the air. She then dived her spoon down into the curry, and then shoved a spoonful of it into her mouth.

"We'll have to take a vote on it, Mika." Yoko said, watching in amusement at the childish way Mika ate her food.

The doorbell then rang.

"I'll get it. " Miku said, hopping up from her spot and running to the door. She opened it, to reveal a cute blond and a tall, handsome man. "Oh Hi, Come on in."

"Hey Hunni, Hey Mori!" Mika greeted as the tall stoic and the shotalolita came into the room.

"Hi Ka-Chan! ~ "Hunni exclaimed, holding Usa-Chan closer to him. "Hi Ku-Chan."

"Hey." Miku greeted back. She was about to close the door, when she noticed a limo about to pull out. She turned around and started to predict who it was. _"Tamaki, Kyouya, and possibly Haruhi." _

And just like she had said, The Limo door opened, revealing Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyouya. She turned around, a small smile on her lips.

"Bonjour, Big Brother, Kyouya, Haruhi. Nice pour vous revoir!" Mika said, excitement in her voice. She had tendicies to speak indifferen

Tamaki waved in usaully energetic way, Kyouya nodded, and Haruhi just paused in her movement, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry Haruhi." Mika apologized, bowing her head and raising her hands in a prayer like postion. " Just got a little excited there. It nice to see you again!"

Haruhi nodded, only to have Marshmellow hell induced on her via Mika. Haruhi felt her face turning blue and red from both Suffication and embrassement .

"Mika,Let go of Haruhi before you kill her." Miku said, shaking her head.

"Oh, Sorry Haruhi. My bad. " Mika said, letting go of Haruhi, who immediately feel to the ground. She then helped her cousin off the ground, placing an arm over Haruhi's shoulder, patting down Haruhi's ruffled , still trying to catch her breath , just followed Mika into the house.

"Hey,Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru greeted, sandwhiching Haruhi between them. Mika quickly swatted them away, placing Haruhi behind her.

"No touchy-touchy." Mika huffed, shaking her index finger in a dispproving way. She quicky had Haruhi sit down, and fell straight into Sam's lap.

"Mika…What are you doing? " Sam asked in a monotone way. She adjusted her glasses, looking down at Mika with a blank expression.

"I am resting. Yoko already has Hunni in her lap, Miku is my twin and can't fit me on her lap, Hikaru is a guy… You're my only opiton. " Mika said, looking up at Sam with puppy dog eyes. She was quickly met with a bonk to the head.

" Fine, you can stay. But no sudden movements. If you do, I will throw you off faster than Tamaki flirts with girls. " Sam said in a cold tone.

Mika started to pout,before Sam rubbed her head. She brighten up at this touch, before deciding to speak. " So anywho… We're we going to go? "

"I want to go to Fuji! " Hunni said,throwing Usa-chan in the air and catching him.

"Ahh,That would be nice. But alas, Haruhi does not have a passport. " Tamaki said, bishie sparkles appearing around him.

"Ow…My eyes." Mika whined, rubbing her eyes. A couple of his bishie sparkles had flown into Mika's eyes and they stung… like hell. When she was sure they were out, she raised her hand. " Why don't we go to Hokkaido. We heard there's a great beach and we have an Onsen down there."

"Really? " Tamaki asked, dog ears and a tail popping out of his head. " An Onsen… I never been to one. We must go! "

"An Onsen would be nice." Yoko said, rubbing Hunni on the head.

"Haven't been to one since I was 10. " Sam said, placing her elbows on the couch behind her. " And going to a beach would be fun."

"Ok, let's have a vote! All in favor of an Onsen? " Mika asked. She raised her hand, slowly. No sudden movements, remember?

And just like that everbody rose their hands. Hell, Tamaki rose both of his hands.

"Onsen it is then! " Mika exclaimed in triumph. " But first, I would like to go to KARAOKE! WHO'S WITH ME! "

Tamaki immediately raised his hand. " Oh, I would love to do Karaoke! It will be decided by me that the host club and I will be attending this outing!"

Mika smirked. She knew if she brought up Karaoke, Tamaki would want to go. Because Tamaki is determined to do things in 'commenor's' style, none of the host club members could stop him and would join him because of his tendency to puppy-pout whenever he wanted to do something they were againist. Was she being a bitch by taking advantage of Tamaki's common interest in 'Commenor's' life style? To you maybe, but to her, yes. She does feel bad about it and she does currently think of herself as a bitch right now, but she is going to give him the opportunity to sing his heart out. Out of the corner of her eye, she could sing Kyouya giving her a smirk. It wasn't a 'Good Job.' Smirk, or a ' Nicely done' smirk… It was ' Way to go. I have to spend another hour organizing this trip.' Smirk. She gave him a thumbs up and big goofy grin. She was Mika. She feared no one.

"Oh, I want to go to Karoke. Usa-Chan would like to go too!~ " Hunni said.

"Hpm." Mori nodded.

"Yea, Visiting a commoner's past time hangout should be fun." Hikaru and Kaoru Shrugged. Miku , Yoko, and Sam just stared at Mika, knowing the stare itself said enough words.

" So Karaoke it is then!" Mika exclaimed throwing her hands into the air, only to be promptly thrown to the ground. She looked up with puppy dog eyes at Sam, before retreating to Hikaru's lap. He wouldn't drop her, and she knew it.

Hikaru, who didn't seem to mind, just rubbed her head and scratched underneath her chin. Her reaction? To pur like a cat. It was an uncontorable reaction and she would react that way if _**ANYONE **_scratched her like that. Of course, the only ones who knew about this was Miku, Yoko, Sam, Kaoru and ofcourse Hikaru. So it was no surprised when she got strange looks from the other host club members.

"Well, just to inform everyone… The Onsen is single-sex. Meaning Men and Women do not bathe together. Ok? " Miku said, looking directly at Hikaru and Mika at the last and Hikaru quickly looked at each other before looking back at Miku.

"Oh don't be upset Miku, You can still bathe with Me, Yoko, Sam, Haruhi and Hunni's cousin." Mika said, not getting the clue Miku was referring to her when she said that. She then lightly rested her head on Hikaru's shoulder. " Speaking of Hunni's cousin. What's her name, I want her to come with us. I want to get the know her."

"Her name is Miyuki Ikeada." Hunni Said, Hugging Usa-chan closer. " She will be arriving tommorrow. "

" Great. Then will pick her up, and We can go to Karaoke then."

* * *

AND DONE! I AM SOOOO Glad I updated! I am sorry if it's short, I just get real bad examples of Writers block! Hm... Will Hunni's cousin be a cute Lolita like him? Maybe. Find out in the next chapter! I just need to pick up in the pace of what I write! Love you alls! Remember Mika and Miku will serve you cookies in naked Aprons if you review nicley! Thank you and goodnight!


End file.
